Shattered Traditions
by Dracoqueen22
Summary: Complete! Sequel to Shattered Dreams. With his best friend by his side, Nanaki embarks on a journey to discover the truth behind his clan and his transformations, and the two stumble into love along the way. Warning: Character Death, Angst, Battle Violenc
1. Prologue

_Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me. Square-Enix has that honor. I am merely borrowing without permission. I am making no money from the writing of this fic. _

_Also, all of the characters depicted in sexual situations within this fic are of legal age. In the case that I erroneously state otherwise, please consider it an error that I will work to find and correct. _

_Therefore, in most cases, this will make the fanfiction presented AU._

* * *

Greetings everyone! This is the second to last in the Shattered series, Shattered Traditions. This details the relationship between Nanaki and Yuffie. If you haven't read my stories, then this might confuse you. Go Back! Read Shattered Ice Redux first! As for my continued readers, do enjoy.

_Flashback_  
Warnings: Character Death, Angst, Language, Het Pairings

**  
Shattered Traditions **

**Prologue**

_"Kairi! Run!!" _

_The words echoed around the walls of the ancient's temple, sounding both terribly frightened and horribly concerned. It was torn from the throat of a male, fighting valiantly against a group of centaur-ish creatures, determined to see blood staining the floor of broken stone. He was strong, with earth-colored hair spilling over broad-shoulders. A shuriken in each hand sliced at the creatures that out-numbered he and his companion by far too much. _

_At his side, she growled fiercely under her breath and darted forward, attacking with a particularly vicious looking claw. Her opponent's arm splattered across the stone and the creature howled. His companion's eyes however, darkened with rage. _

"_I refuse," she snapped, shooting him a warning glare as her hair, the color of fire, flopped over her shoulder in a thick braid. "Don't think I need to stand here and be protected."_

_There was no time for argument however. He reached forward and grabbed her shoulder, yanking her out of the reach of a gore-stained spear. She nearly tripped on the rubble beneath them, stumbling at his side. The roars and cries of the monsters echoed around them, ringing in his ears. _

"_There's too many of them," he gasped, stepping backwards away from the beasts. One leg was already limping where a tail had whipped into it, cracking bones beneath his flesh. _

_Her fingers clasped about his as she nodded. "Then we both run!" _

_She grabbed his arm and turned, sprinting down the stone hall. He was dragged along with her, pausing only long enough to scoop something he had dropped off the ground. The howls of their opponents followed after them, the scratching of claws signifying their pursuit. _

_It was dark, difficult to see. The torches were few and far between, flickering and making eerie shadows on walls covered in ancient markings. It was a warning against a future evil, a mountain from the sky raining down to cause havoc on the planet. There was no warning for the monsters that surrounded them, hungry for their flesh. _

"Tolkan!"

_Caught in his musings, he didn't notice the claw heading for his head. A form slammed into his body, tossing him to the side and hit the ground hard, knocking his head against a piece of rubble. He coughed and gasped, ears ringing and stars dancing front of his eyes as he struggled to rise. _

_Metal struck carapace, the noise reverberating around them and he looked up to find his companions squaring off against an oversized scorpion. She was bleeding from a gash in the forehead, one arm dangly limply at her side. It was she who had pushed him out of the way. Her tail flared brightly, the fire at the end displaying the truth of her fury. _

_Tolkan pushed himself to his feet, swaying unsteadily. The chain around his neck rattled, swinging heavily and flashing in the dim light. He ignored the usual weight, casting his glance around at the surrounding creatures. His breath was ragged in his throat, hope sinking quickly when his senses suddenly prickled, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. _

_Raising up an arm, he blocked an incoming attack, the metal of his chakram clanging loudly with the solid tusk of some monster. He twisted to the side to avoid another blow, lashing out with his foot in retaliation. Tolkan caught his opponent in the gut, sending it careening to the floor in a crumpled heap of wheezing breath. There was a flash of crimson and suddenly she was there in front of him, concern and maybe even fear in her eyes. But it was fear for him and not herself. The same echoed in his own heart. _

_The Wutaiian male dispatched the creature to his left with a tossed Ice Crystal, the chill wind wafting through the air to shiver at his heated skin easily ignored. Pain crept up his spine, buzzing annoyingly. He pushed that aside as well. Tolkan's eyes met that of his wife's, conveying all of the emotion in one look, when a keening, throaty growl reverberated down the hall and abruptly snagged their attention. _

_Tolkan whipped his head towards the darkened tunnel, face paling an unnatural shade. His eyes couldn't see it, but his ears recognized the roar of that beast. Neither he nor Kairi were in any condition to survive against that thing. Even some of the smaller beasts were cowering and trying to slink away. And with his ankle twisted, there was no hope of out running it either. _

"_A Gatekeeper," Kairi breathed, confirming his suspicions as all color bled from her face, making her sun-kissed skin - already spattered with all manner of bloods - a sickly shade._

_He nodded reluctantly. "So it seems." _

_Naked worry flashed over her face before it hardened into clear resolve. "It won't have both of us," she hissed enigmatically, one hand going to the pendant at her throat that was a near match to his own. It seemed to twinkle in agreement. _

_Tolkan's expression filled with confusion, lips forming a thin line, before Kairi suddenly grabbed his arm and tugging him down the hall. He gasped as pain suddenly shot up his leg, stumbling ineffectually after her. _

"_Kairi!" he gasped, growing nauseated. "I can't run fast enough to evade it." _

_Her eyes glanced back at him once, wide with fear. "I know!" she whispered fiercely, swinging her head to side to side as if searching for something. What, he could not say since he did not recognize this part of the temple. _

_A monster careened at them from the out of the dark, dull scales barely visible in the dim. Claws raked down Tolkan's side before he could counter-attack and blood splashed luridly to the stone floor, seeping into the age-worn cracks. Tolkan snatched a few of his remaining chakram from the belt at his side, tossing them at the beast and wounding it in the face. He ignored the creature's death cries, stumbling after Kairi with pain shooting up and down his leg. _

_The walls trembled around them, floor vibrating from the approach of a much larger creature than the small corridor could hold. Time was swiftly evading their grasp; the beast would be on them all too soon._

_Kairi muttered a curse under her breath, only to emit another noise when her eyes finally caught sight of what she had been searching for. _

"_What? What is it?" Tolkan could see no sign of any exit. In fact, he was not familiar with this section at all. They hadn't the time to explore more thoroughly before. _

_They drew to a halt in response to his question. In confusion, brown eyes turned towards his lover. Kairi threw both arms around him and kissed him fiercely, a faint trickling of warmth splashing onto his face. Her fingers gripped him tightly, as if wishing to never let go. _

_Tolkan was surrounded by the familiar scent and taste of her, the comfort of Kairi's warmth. For the briefest of moments, it eased his fears and brought him a measure of calm. For that second, he believed that perhaps escape was in their future after all. And then it was gone as Kairi pulled away from him. _

"_I love you," she declared fiercely, determination glimmering in golden eyes. _

_He frowned, confused by her behavior. "I'm not dying here!" _

_The walls shuddered as if to contest the fact. The sound of a shrieking creature and a sickening crunch echoed down the hall, the smaller creatures skittering in fear. Kairi's eyes flickered to the approaching menace, likely seconds away before returning to him. _

"_I won't let you," she claimed and with a speed only those of her clan possessed, she shoved him with all of her strength. _

_Tolkan collapsed backwards, landing a good few feet away and heavily on his wounded side. Pain radiated through his body and delayed his reactions for a second. It was enough time for him to see the flash of milky white eyes and Kairi deliver a high kick to some strange apparatus in the wall. _

_Claws scratched across the floor, accompanied by the fetid odor of corpse and rotting blood. Stone grated and shifted, shrieking with blinding pitch as a wall descended from the ceiling between he and his lover. He could already see the sinuous, reaching arms of the Gatekeeper. _

"_No!" Tolkan jerked to his feet, ignoring his ankle which was now likely broken. He careened forwards, feet scrabbling for purchase. _

_Her eyes were nearly asking for forgiveness before she turned away from him, clawed weapons at the ready. "I'll slow it down and find another way," she said to him. "Please, Tolkan. Run." _

_The wall slammed down in his face, his fists pounding ineffectually against hard stone. "Kairi!" Like his actions, his words were equally futile. _

_The corridor shuddered once more before everything fell still and absolutely silent. There was a roaring in his ears, pulsing and pounding through his veins. Shame blanketed his mind when his hands frantically searched the stones, looking for some sort of latch or button in the darkness. He summoned a fire spell, the flickering flame providing no further clues. _

_There was nothing. _

_Tolkan felt a sob rise up in his chest and he forced himself to swallow it down. Why had she done that? They could have stood together, faced the Gatekeeper side by side. She was strong than him but even so, he would have fought as well. He could have been some sort of aid!_

_The amulet around his neck flashed and he stared down at it, eyes wide with horror. It buzzed strangely, growing unnaturally warm against his flesh. It was so hot that it nearly burned, searing his skin. He stumbled backwards with a slight gasp, reaching to pull the smoldering metal away from his body when it suddenly fell dark, the warmth sucking immediately from the burnished metal. It was replaced by a chilly cold that stole his very breath. His heart skipped a beat in understanding, the realization clenching his insides. _

_His Kairi was gone. _

_A mixture of uncontrollable rage and consuming sorrow filled him to the brim as he slumped against the wall that separated them. The cursed under his breath, berating himself for ever suggesting that they conduct their research in the thrice-cursed temple. His many wounds throbbed and a treble of danger still tainted the air but he couldn't find it in him to care. _

_It was then that the wound of low growls made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Tolkan whirled around, pressed against the stone wall. He found himself cornered in by a dozen more creatures, likely drawn by the scent of his fresh blood._

_He whipped three shuriken through the air on instinct alone, taking out a few of the smaller beasts easily. But more were approaching to fill in the gaps. He had the briefest moment of fear and panic before Kairi's face, loving to the last, flashing in his mind._

_Anger quickly replaced everything within him. His hand went to the amulet around his neck as he activated its inherent power. Almost immediately, his body was engulfed in a yellowish-crimson light, blinding him from view. _

_  
The pain was fleeting when bones shifted and muscles expanded. He could feel the flooding of power and strength in his veins, changing him. Where a male human once stood, now towered an enormous brown wolf. Tolkan bared his teeth angrily, displaying fierce fangs. He howled, a sound both brutal and sorrowful. _

_Then he pounced, the battle becoming a flurry of activity. His claws rended, his teeth tore flesh, and his howls echoed down the darkened corridor. He could feel their returned attacks, more talons and spikes digging into his flesh. Rivulets of sweat and blood intermingled down his body as he fought. _

_Nothing mattered anymore but that he slay each and every beast he could wrap his teeth around. Even if to do so, he became one himself. _

Nanaki jerked ungracefully out of sleep, nearly tumbling from his bed. His heart thudded loudly in his chest, almost painfully, and his eyes were moist, still holding faint trickles of tears. The demi-human sat up, sweat streaking his body while he struggled to understand anything of the dream.

His bedding was rumpled around him, tossed in many directions. Some of it was even slashed by his own claws, bad enough that they were beyond the point of being mended. He belatedly realized that his body was trembling as though he had just emerged from a fierce battle of his own.

Nanaki swung his leg over the side of the bed and swiped a hand over his sweating forehead. The floor was cold beneath his bare feet. He scarcely noticed, completely distracted by the images playing over and over in his mind, like a broken projector.

It was the first he had ever dreamt anything of the amulet, especially in such vivid detail. And the names seemed so familiar.

Frowning silently, Nanaki reached for his amulet, always present around his neck. Holding the emblem, he flipped it over and reread the inscription on the back. Yes, they were indeed the same names as in the dream. And despite the similarity between the designs – with subtle differences – he could tell that his most closely resembled Kairi's. Of Tolkan's fate, he could not even begin to guess.

How and why had that dream come to inflict him? Did the answer lie solely in the amulet or were there other forces at work? What bearing did the fate of the two lovers have on Nanaki's life and future? The clanging feeling of foreboding drizzled down his spine and despite the heat of the room, he shivered.

Sighing, the demi-human let the amulet slip from him grasp and thump against his chest where it warmed quickly in contact with his skin. He raked a hand through his hair, vastly in need of a good brushing after his tossing and turning, and rose from the bed, suddenly feeling parched.

Minutes later, still deeply troubled by his inexplicable dream and finding that Yuffie, at least, was resting soundly in her room, Nanaki returned to his bed. He ignored the state of his covers, planning on changing them later. It was not yet three in the morning, which meant he had been asleep for scarcely two hours. The fatigue tugging at his body sought to remind him of this fact by causing him to yawn broadly.

Nanaki flopped back on his bed and closed his eyes, attempting to return to his earlier sleep. He could still hear it, however, the screams and the cries, the sorrowful anguish. The smell and taste of blood was on the tip of his tongue. His body throbbed as if he had been the one to transform and fight to the end.

It was a long time before he was able to relax enough to slip into an uneasy sleep, the remnants of the dream proving to be unfortunate bed partners.

* * *

On to the next chapter. Huzzah!


	2. When Spring Began

**Shattered Traditions**

**Chapter 1: When Spring Began**

The sound of squabbling and raised voices continued to reverberate in his ears long after he had fled from the council meeting. It was all more or less the same. Arguments over what should be rebuilt and how much of the funds should be given to do so. There were even plans to change the purpose behind Cosmo Canyon, which Nanaki would not stand for.

Worst of all, was the knowledge that there were still many without homes, crowded into tents and makeshift buildings until a proper place could be built for them. But at the rate of reconstruction, it would be a long while for Cosmo Canyon to become prosperous again. The only good thing to have come out of the whole deal was that his home was one of the few places to survive the brief Chaos War, as it was rapidly becoming named. Because of that, people were flocking there, bringing with them skilled artisans and carpenters, among others.

Nanaki sighed and rubbed his aching forehead, torn between the urge to take up alcohol or ease his rage on the local, violent bestiary. The latter was probably the more logical and healthy of the two but that didn't mean he could take off as he pleased to go ravage the population of Hojo creations no doubt lurking on the edge of their meager and strained defenses.

Not for the first time, he found himself missing Suzaku. The demi-goddess's presence was very calming, not to mention her knowledge vast. Nanaki had loved to listen to her tell stories. But like all the other demi-deities, Suzaku was gone, leaving behind a glowing red materia and a small gift that would lead him to his missing clan.

And yet, strangely enough, Nanaki had not done so.

He wasn't sure what, exactly, was holding him back. Fear, anxiety, uncertainty... it was all a factor. What if he were disappointed? What if they wanted nothing to do with him? What if they were already gone? So many questions swirled around in his brain and he couldn't even begin to process one before another cropped up. Which wasn't helping his headache in the slightest.

The excuse that Cosmo Canyon was still in the midst of rebuilding was thin at best. As the head of Education, he could only do so much. They looked to him for advice, but only accepted it when it suited their purposes. At this point, Nanaki only wanted to run away from it all, if only to escape from the stress and the falsities. It was making him ill.

He was too young to feel this old even for one of his kind, the demi-human remarked to himself, stepping quietly down the hall and heading outside. Far, far away from the bickering and the selfishness and the people who had no clue what he had to go through just to make sure they all didn't find themselves once again facing imminent destruction. His tail twitched behind him as if in faint agreement, flickering lightly. Unconsciously, the demi-human sought out the presence of his best friend knowing that she – at least – would be able to cheer him up some.

Or was friend too light a term to use now? He didn't know how to define their relationship. They hadn't exactly discussed what all the kissing and heavy groping really meant. He had once asked himself the questions and at the time, had decided to just go with the flow. But that didn't mean he didn't wonder.

Their affections hadn't gone any further and while he could readily admit to himself that a very _male_ part of him wanted to, a very _scared_ part of him didn't even want to try. He didn't want to lose Yuffie. He would rather have her as a friend than nothing at all. And so fear stayed his hand.

He supposed the logical thing to do would be to actually talk to her about it. But every time he thought of bringing something of that sort up, his cheeks turned a delicate red and she teased him relentlessly. In order to defend himself, he promptly forgot about the topic at hand. Yuffie was a smart girl. He had the feeling she knew what he was clumsily trying to discuss and was successfully diverting him from it.

He couldn't really blame her. The topic was awkward.

The sound of laughter drew Nanaki's attention then and he paused at a window, the curtains drawn back to let in the warm mid-afternoon sun. He let the warmth soak into his face, easing away the ache of his head. Looking past the glass, recently cleaned, he caught sight of Yuffie outside, surrounded by her new band of followers.

The ninja had gotten bored sitting around Cosmo Canyon and had staunchly refused his offers of joining the council. To occupy her time, she had started teaching the boys and girls of the city some self-defense and fighting techniques. What had started as a small group of two or three had expanded into three sessions of around twenty students a piece. And she loved it.

She was able to show off and the awe her pupils regarded her with made her preen under the attention. She would never admit it, but the ninja was quite the exhibitionist. As well as a very good teacher, he noticed, and incredibly good with children.

A smile crossed the demi-human's face as he observed them from the window. She was in the process of showing them a few hand-to-hand combat moves. Nothing fancy, just how to throw a proper punch. Yuffie was surprisingly patient, stopping to help those who didn't have it just right as they practiced. She was kind of cute like that, with her face so serious.

Shaking his head at the thought, Nanaki moved away from the window and to the nearest door that would take him outside. A warm breeze greeted him immediately, carrying on it the fresh scents of the ending of summer. He breathed deeply of it, feeling better now that he was free of the stifling walls of the council room. Politics was more than he had ever wanted to take part in. But he was a person who understood responsibility and forced himself to endure.

"Mr. Nanaki!"

The children immediately noticed his presence and stopped practicing as he approached, a couple even running towards him in excitement. He offered them a smile, despite the aching in his head.

"Hello guys. You're getting better."

They skidded to an abrupt stop in front of him. "Uh-huh! Ms. Yuffie's teaching us good!" One of the boys exclaimed enthusiastically, nodding his head up and down. He was one of the elder males, energetic and quite promising with a sword, if Nanaki recalled correctly. Unfortunately, he was also an orphan, one of many since Pandemona's attack on Cosmo Canyon more than two months prior.

"You mean well, Jacob," Yuffie corrected, striding towards them as the other children crowded around her. All thoughts of practice and learning were forgotten in their excitement. Before all the fighting and such, Nanaki used to play with the children often. He supposed they hadn't forgotten that little fact.

Nanaki managed a grin, ruffling Jacob's hair as he raised his eyes to Yuffie. "You correcting someone's grammar?" he teased in good nature. "Surely the apocalypse has come."

She rolled her eyes. "Been there, defeated that. Remember? You were there, too."

Unfortunately, Nanaki recalled it all too well. The horrible feeling gripping his heart when he had heard that she was injured, rushing through the halls of Fort Condor hoping that he wouldn't find his best friend hurt beyond recognition. That particular war had not been easy on his nerves, and he thanked the heavens every day that she hadn't fallen.

He had already lost Bugenhagen, the closest thing he had to family and the man who had helped raise him. He had gone through the pain of thinking he had lost Vincent, a close companion. And while the former Turk was now alive and well, it was still a lingering sadness he could not forget having suffered. And Cloud was gone as well, another presence he had grown to care for. He had always seen the blond male as the one who had inadvertently rescued him from Hojo. Nanaki didn't know how he would have handled losing Yuffie as well. She had become both his friend and his dearest companion in the space of less than a year's time.

A very selfish part of the demi-human had been relieved when Yuffie was left out of the final battle. Though he was careful to keep that truth to himself. She would never forgive him for that. He knew how much she had wanted to be in that fight.

"Yeah, I remember," he responded, his smile broadening as the stress clenching on his nerves gradually began to lessen.

Their eyes met, that same inexplicable something passing between them that was becoming more and more common lately. It was the one that made his heart flutter and his nerves tremble all at the same time. It made him wonder why he simply didn't take her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

One of the children tugged on Yuffie's arm, attracting her attention away from the inscrutable moment. "Ne, Yuffie, can we watch you two fight again?"

A chorus of nods resounded, the younger ones generally looking excited at the prospect. He wasn't surprised. He and Yuffie often sparred to keep each other in shape or when the local monster population just wasn't enough of a challenge. More often then not, they had an audience. Uninvited, of course, but the children seemed to have a knack for knowing when they were sneaking off to spar.

Yuffie smiled, the words to agree on the tip of her tongue, until she noticed how strained and tired her best friend looked. While sparring might ease his nerves, he really looked more like he needed a good meal and some sleep. Though she wasn't exactly the mothering type, Yuffie knew someone had to take care of Nanaki. There wasn't anyone else left but her.

"Not today," she said, much to their disappointment as she patted one of the children on the head. "But maybe tomorrow."

Their cries of discontent were slightly amusing, but luckily the ninja was able to hold back her chuckles. She ushered them away, shooing them with her hands towards the direction of the orphanage. It was merely one of the few buildings that had managed to remain standing, but a couple who had lost their own child in the attack were kind enough to run it. Not to mention that the other townspeople helped out from time to time.

"I promise I'll teach you more tomorrow!" Yuffie called out to them as they waved at her and scampered away with the type of energy that only the young had.

Nanaki smiled lightly, relieved that Yuffie had turned them down. He was slightly worried that he would have ended up taking their spar too far since the urge to take out his stress was growing exponentially. Still, he was even happier to see that cheerfulness was gradually returning to the children's faces. Their planet had suffered far too much in such a small amount of time. It simply didn't seem fair.

"Thanks Yuffie," Nanaki murmured as the ninja turned back towards him, shaking her head at the antics of the orphans.

She beamed. "I figured you weren't up to it today," she said in as merry a voice as she could muster. She linked her arm through his elbow, gently tugging him in the opposite direction. "That bad, huh?"

The demi-human groaned, though his face flushed at her nearness, a fine pink glow spreading across his cheeks. "I hate politics," he responded honestly. It was something that he had never planned on getting involved in.

They headed towards the rebuilding, idly strolling more or less. Yuffie's feet were unconsciously taking her in the direction of the food, however. She was hungry, Nanaki probably was too. It seemed like a logical decision, at least in her mind.

"All they do is bicker over money," Nanaki continued, venting his frustrations to his closest friend. "I wonder when the last time they actually came to see the rebuilding was."

He lifted his own eyes, sweeping his gaze across the busy section of Cosmo Canyon. People were criss-crossing the streets, carrying supplies and building materials. The steady cacophony of hammers and drills, as well as foremen calling out orders, floated to his ears. His nose twitched at the smell of freshly sawed wood. The town had really banded together, with the exception of those in the council.

Yuffie squeezed his arm, a bit concerned by the obvious stress in his tone. The both of them were far too young to be shouldering this much responsibility. But as fate would have it, this was what had been handed to them.

She sensed that he needed to be cheered up and surreptitiously glancing around, keen ninja eyes spotted a location that would be just perfect. A mischievous grin quirked her lips and she glanced slyly at the handsome demi-human walking at her side. His brow was drawn tight with tension, even lines of broody thought etched into his expression, making him look far older than he actually was. Yes, he definitely needed a pick-me-up.

She tugged on his arm, much to his surprise, and bodily pulled him out of the main street. "Come with me," Yuffie urged, deftly avoiding a runner that was scampering by as she yanked Nanaki into the cool darkness between two half-finished buildings.

"What? Why?" he asked, a slight frown tugging at his lips.

The Wutaiian winked, amused by his cute, confused expression. "You always ask such silly questions," she murmured as they slid into the chilly dim.

His brow furrowed in a motion guaranteed to give him wrinkles in the future. Yuffie didn't allow him any more time to ask anything else. He stumbled in after her and it took only seconds for her to weave her arms around his neck, pressing her lips lightly to his. He was surprised for a moment before his hands settled on her hips and he gently returned the kiss.

Her lips parted deviously and she slipped her tongue out to tease along the seam of his, flitting touches determined to draw him out. Nanaki complied all too happily, their wet appendages sloppily darting together. Yuffie hummed in her throat, twining her arms tighter around Nanaki's broader shoulders and pressing their bodies close as she deepened the kiss.

It wasn't long before she felt him completely relaxing, the tension thrumming through his body and making him walk as if a stick had been shoved into his spine melting away. His hands twitched before lightly moving up and down her sides in a rubbing motion. Her fingers trailed through the hairs at the base of his neck, sending tingles up his spine. Yuffie's tongue danced playfully at the sharp tip of his fangs before returning to duel with his, drawing him deeper into the sensual web.

She felt so incredibly right in his arms, soft and pliable, yet with enough willpower to prove her fortitude. Her lips were incredibly soft, her body warm against his. Nanaki could feel his veins thrumming with something, and he longed for the proper knowledge. His hands could only lightly explore, too nervous to venture anywhere else, and unskilled to attempt anything further. The noises, the soft sighs that echoed in Yuffie's throat, were pleasing to his ears.

Until the sound of an ear-splitting clatter followed by lengthy muffled curses very near to their hiding spot had the both of them ending the kiss in surprise, their heads turning to the mouth of the alley. They could see nothing, but heard a man angrily mutter to himself about being clumsy and in a hurry. It reminded them of their current situation, ending what'd had the capacity to become hot and heavy.

His breathing sounded far too loud in the ensuing silence, sharp and quick. Nanaki blushed as he realized where they actually were and what they could have been caught doing. And it was all Yuffie's fault, too. Not that he minded too terribly. Somewhere along the way, he had gotten used to her boldness.

His lips quirked into a light smile as he turned his eyes back towards the ninja. "You're dangerous," he murmured, licking his lips as if to savor the last traces of the taste of their kiss.

She chuckled, pressing closer as her fingertips continued to tease the hairs at the back of his neck. "But you feel better right?"

Nanaki flushed, his cheeks likely turning a bright, embarrassing pink, and nodded, not trusting himself to speak with genuine words. She was right in that, at least. He felt more than "better" actually, a part of him contemplating an immediate and freezing cold shower. He had heard somewhere that it was a pretty good dampening of arousal.

The truth of the matter was, their relationship had not progressed that far. Kissing and groping was pretty much the extent of it. Neither of them were particularly knowledgeable nor was Nanaki willing to ruin anything by pushing her. Though he strongly suspected she was getting bored of waiting for _him._ Yuffie was strong-minded like that.

He wasn't the type to ask, or push but by the gods, he _wanted_ her. He might not have known much about anything but he could recognize the feelings inside of him. The way his heart leapt when she looked at him and the thrumming in his body at her touch. He could see the emotions glinting in her brown eyes and knew that she felt somewhere close to the same.

Besides, the both of them were dancing around the issue. Stoically deciding not to talk about it within themselves, and avoiding the problem in the open. If he tried to bring it up, she would successfully divert him with a spar or a game or something. And whenever Yuffie worked up the courage, he wasn't ready, and somehow found the means to distract her. It was an endless cycle.

Nanaki kept telling himself that he was merely waiting for the right moment, working up the courage to at least ask for advice before making any disastrous advances. But the sheer idea of questioning one of his friends was mortifying on its own. It wasn't a simple thing to walk up to someone and ask, "how do I have sex with my girlfriend? Because you know, I'm not _always_ a human."

And therein lay the root of the problem. He had already decided for himself that he was going to fight to be with Yuffie but even Nanaki understood that he wasn't always human. There were times when his body was feline in shape and the longer he was in that form, the less he viewed Yuffie as a potential mate. It was hard to see her as a human to love as an Iyatokan.

What if one day he transformed and remained that way? It would hurt. He was certain. Like something tangible, a squeezing of his heart. He didn't want to have to let her go, but a part of him feared that he would have to.

Fingers tickled at his collar, dragging him from his long, inner diatribe. Nanaki blinked, looking down to find Yuffie gently lifting his necklace away from his chest. She thumbed the elegant pendant thoughtfully, the metal warmed from laying flat against his bare flesh.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked quietly, her query self-explanatory.

The demi-human shrugged lightly, fully aware of the fact that she was still pressed to him. In the dim of the alley between the buildings, her eyes looked like liquid onyx and he was reminded of how beautiful she truly was. And stubborn, strong, and troublesome as well. But he liked all of those traits, not just the one.

"I don't know," he replied truthfully.

She hummed in her throat. "Scared," she teased, looking up at him with another one of her usual winks. She let the necklace slip from her fingers, to thunk gently against his chest.

"Maybe a little," Nanaki conceded, his fingers dancing against the flat of her back. "I've only ever known humans. What if I can't connect?"

"It's what you've been wanting," Yuffie encouraged, a strange tone to her voice that he didn't fail to catch. "You'll never know unless you try."

He lifted an accusing brow. "The same could be said for you."

The confused look she gave him in return was cute. But he wasn't fooled. Nanaki was aware that Yuffie knew exactly what he was talking about and purposely chose to pretend innocence. She was smarter than people gave her credit. And ten times more devious and mischievous, but they already knew that much.

"You haven't been to Wutai since the argument," he pointed out gently. "I know that Godo is worried about you."

She frowned, expression darkening slightly. "Like I care," she retorted, but couldn't hide the emotion in her voice.

They had been friends for a long time, bond even stronger thanks to the battles they survived together. Not to mention Nanaki was remarkably perceptive at picking up her little emotional quirks. Yuffie missed her father and her home, but would never admit it. Because that would be like admitting a weakness. She was determined to show her father that her mind could not be swayed.

He shook his head, sensing he was treading on dangerous ground. "You should make amends with him," the demi-human continued. "He is your family."

Yuffie, predictably, scowled out right and drew back from his hold. "No," she declared stubbornly as he regretted the loss of her warmth. "Not until he apologizes to me first."

"How is he going to do that if you don't talk to him?"

The ninja waved a hand in the air. "He'll figure out a way," she said loftily, a slight twitch to her hips as she walked past him, peering out into the bustling street which was rapidly growing more crowded. "He insulted you and tried to cage me. I don't think I'm ready to forgive him."

Nanaki sighed but didn't push the matter any further. He had made the suggestion; it was up to Yuffie to do something with it.

"Besides," she added, tossing him a look over her shoulder. "You've had that stone for two months and still haven't gone to find your clan."

She had a point.

The demi-human shifted position, his tail lazily swinging behind him. "It's complicated," he said lamely, knowing it was a thin argument at best.

Yuffie waved a hand of dismissal. "Not anymore. The rebuilding's well on its way. There's not much more you can do and admit it, you're as bored as I am."

It wasn't so much that she was pushing him away, but she knew that he would never be happy if he ignored the chance to find his clan. It was the mark of her feelings for him that she considered his happiness first.

He thought about it for a moment, crossing his arms and staring down at the ground as if it would hold the answers. He wasn't surprised that Yuffie was bored. He hadn't been able to spend as much time hanging out with her as he used to. And she wasn't the type to sit around all day in boring meetings either. She wanted adventure, the urge to materia hunt still running strong. And a part of Nanaki wanted that, too.

"All right," Nanaki said finally, lifting his eyes to meet hers. "We'll go."

A strange emotion flitted through her gaze, passing too quick for him to tell before she grinned, bright and sunny, one hand idly twirling a shuriken. "Finally!" she declared with a hint of exasperation. "Adventure, here we come!"

The demi-human chuckled, allowing a slight bit of excitement to creep inside of him as well. Her enthusiasm was, as always, infectious. "It can't have been that boring," he teased lightly. "You had fun teaching the children, didn't you?"

"Yeah but..." she trailed off, seemingly searching for the right words. "It's not the same," she finally finished, a few seconds later.

He understood completely. Nothing could quite compare to saving the planet, not once, but twice. Or fighting against demi-gods and with them. Criss-crossing the world in an airship. Taking down ShinRa's greatest general… who was now on their side. No, he didn't suppose teaching children self-defense was anything like the excitement they were used to. It almost made him miss the danger and the fighting.

Almost.

"You're right," he agreed, much to her surprise, as he stepped up beside her. "It's not the same." A faint smile decorated his lips.

She grinned, and ever so coyly, slipped her hands into his, tangling their fingers together.

* * *

They headed back to small quarters they had taken to sharing since the Chaos War ended. It was sort of an unspoken agreement that they would, Nanaki recalled with some blush, though they did have separate rooms. It wasn't much, just a kitchen, a main room, a bathroom, and a couple of bed rooms, but it was space plenty for just the two of them. He tried not to think of how domestic it was, for them to be living together like that. But he liked it, the experience actually rather... nice. Even if Yuffie never picked up the dirty towels and she constantly fussed that he couldn't do dishes to save his life.

The two packed in swift silence, a sense of excitement beginning to dwell in Nanaki despite his original reservations about the whole affair. Even his fatigue had faded in the light of anticipation. The familiar weight of his claw was welcome on his hand, as well as the subtle treble of power racing through his veins from the materia which had recently regained their powerful glow.

He tossed some provisions, potions, and ethers into his well-worn, well-used travel back, and hunted down the small charm that Suzaku had given him before she left, removing herself as a constant presence in his life.

The demi-human's thumb rubbed over the elaborate and smooth surface of the small symbol, able to feel a slight pulse of power from the materia colored substance. It was the key, Suzaku had said, the key to getting past the barrier erected by his clan all those years ago when they had hidden themselves. For such a small, simple thing, it bore the weight of a good many of his expectations. Strange how it was always the smaller items that carried the most importance.

There was a sound in his doorway and Nanaki looked up to find Yuffie waiting there for him, an unreadable expression on her face despite the smile curling at her lips. "Ready?"

He nodded and quickly slid the piece into the empty slot on the necklace, unsurprised at the tingle of power that raced briefly across his skin. Then, throwing his pack over his shoulder, he headed towards the door, ready to be on their way.

He had even bothered to leave a message for the council. He was pretty certain that they could handle things in his absence. They didn't need him there to pretend to listen as if he was really interested in their petty politics.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and the tunnels will be packed with monsters," Yuffie mused aloud as they headed towards the massive iron doors that barred the Gi Nattak cave.

Nanaki chuckled, shifting his pack more firmly across his shoulders. "Only you," he responded with a shake of his head, "would consider that luck."

"That's because other people have no concept of fun," she shot back teasingly, sticking her tongue out at him. She didn't care if people that it was purely juvenile behavior.

He didn't dignify her with a response and at last, they found themselves standing before the set of doors at least three times their height. Nanaki moved to turn the massive gears and the iron rumbled open with an audible creak, stale air wafting out to greet their senses in the process. Yuffie wrinkled her nose at the musty, damp odor.

"At least one thing hasn't changed," she commented with a sigh, checking to make sure she had grabbed all of her spare throwing knives and stars. And most importantly, she double-checked that her good luck charm – the Earth necklace Nanaki had given her – was still dangling from her neck.

"What? Backing out on me already?" he teased as he waved over one of the local townsmen who he had asked to watch over the door for him.

She scoffed as she stepped towards the door, peering into the barely penetrable gloom. Whatever magically enhanced Bugenhagen had crafted to light the way had stopped functioning, darkening the tunnels beyond her sight. They would have to carry torches with them, not that she hadn't anticipated the need.

"A little smell never hurt anyone," Yuffie countered, digging around in her pack to produce two flashlights that she'd had the foresight to grab earlier. "I'm always prepared after all," she added as she handed one over to the demi-human, Nanaki stepping up beside her.

He accepted it gratefully, even his enhanced senses couldn't see through pure darkness. "I've got someone closing the door behind us so we're going to have to find our own way out."

She shrugged. "No problem. Didn't those maps have another exit?" Yuffie tested her flashlight, flicking it on and off before satisfied with its performance.

"Probably," he conceded. "If not, we can always get out from Father's grave. We'll have to climb down the side of the mountain but at least we won't be trapped." He restlessly checked his claw one more time before gesturing towards the door. "After you."

"Why do I get the feeling of deja vu here?" the ninja asked rhetorically as she plunged into the darkness, shivering slightly when a wash of cold air attacked her body.

Her flashlight was a thin stream of light battling against the impenetrable black, and the distinct drip-drop of water floated to her ears. Nanaki entered after her and once they were completely within, the door scraped shut behind them with a loud thud. There was officially no turning back now.

Nanaki clicked on his flashlight, the pale white beam flashing over the dirt-encrusted ground. The only other illumination came from his tail, bright orange flickering their shadows on the rocky walls surrounding them. His ears strained to catch any signs of monsters and/or creatures out to eat them, but only detected the eerie hum of silence and water. Much like last time.

They made their way through the darkness with the familiar quiet that those who had fought side by side had perfected, their flashlights executing broad sweeps over the paths in front of them. Nanaki directed them purely by rote, having memorized the map to lower the amount of packing they would need.

The switch they had triggered all those months ago was still activated, the descending stone steps barely visible. Nanaki went down first this time, his feet momentarily slipping on something slimy that covered the rocks. He crouched, swiping a hand over the slick liquid, and bringing it up to his nose.

Only to promptly sneeze and grimace. The stuff was positively foul.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked, crouching down beside him. Her flashlight pointed directly at the goop on his fingers, illuminating a sticky substance that was faintly green in color.

Nanaki made a face and shook his fingers, allowing the disgusting material to slough onto the floor. "I don't know," he responded, lifting his gaze to try and peer into the darkness. "Probably from a monster that we haven't seen before. Just our luck."

He rose to his feet, shaking off the lingering remnants of what was probably saliva. "We'll just have to keep an eye out."

The ninja glanced around them warily, inwardly cursing her all-too-human eyes. "Easy for you to say," she muttered, hating the prickle that raced up her spine. Was she being too paranoid to think that they were suddenly being watched?

Nanaki lifted a brow in her direction as he continued down the steps. "Is the Great Ninja Yuffie scared of a little spit?" he asked teasingly, half-turning to look back at her.

A shuriken flying towards his face was the response he hadn't expected to receive. If it weren't for his quick reflexes, he might have been sliced across the face. As it were, he jerked backwards, avoiding the sharp edges, and heard a sharp plunk! As the weapon careened into the pudgy, slime body of a monster he had never seen before.

A putrid scent immediately wafted to his nose.

Nanaki whirled in the direction of the monster, twisting his body to avoid the wriggling arms that made his stomach roil in disgust. Yuffie bounded to his side, already throwing a Fire 2 in a sharp spray from her hands. It collided with the gel-like skin of the beast, causing it to sizzle and pop. The monster burbled and groaned, whipping out its extensions in retaliation.

"What the hell is that thing?" Nanaki gritted out as he leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding one as his claw sliced through another.

The ninja shook her head, mentally cataloging her materia for something else to throw at the creature. "How should I know?" she shouted back, only to cry out when an arm caught her across her abdomen, searing pain ripping through her body.

Yuffie careened backwards, slapping uncomfortably against the wall of the tunnel. Her flashlight fell from her hands, rolling to an abrupt stop and pointing uselessly up the stairs they had just descended. An uncomfortable feeling of deja vu attacked Nanaki, though he couldn't understand why, as if he had seen this scene before.

Narrowing his eyes, he reached up with his unweaponed hand and yanked a bead out of his hair, tossing it angrily at the creature. He chanced a glance Yuffie's direction, relieved to find that she was rising shakily to her feet, very much alive. He returned his attentions to his opponent, currently writhing under the effects of a Bolt Plume. Electricity was racing across its bulbous skin and it keened loudly, the shrill gurgle reverberating painfully in his sensitive ears.

Would the beast not die?

Gritting his teeth, Nanaki darted towards the creature, determined to decapitate it, if he could manage to find the head. Unexpectedly, another shuriken went flying by his head, slicing into the monster and sending a spray of blood into the air. He barely avoided getting showered by green gunk.

"You're not getting all the fun," Yuffie called out, despite the fact that she was stumbling slightly. Her back ached, but a quick Cure had healed most of the damage. The pain, however, would continue to linger.

A bright yellow flash momentarily brightened the narrow tunnel, Nanaki attempting Sense. But like most of Hojo's escaped creations, he could discern nothing about their foe. They had no choice but to pummel it until it stopped moving.

More tentacles whipped through the air, snaking appendages of slimy flesh. Nanaki agilely darted through him, drawing closer to the monster as Yuffie flipped and twisted, determined to stay far from the wall. In tandem, the best friends attacked, Nanaki's claw gouging deep gashes in the beasts slippery hide as Yuffie drew on her materia, more flames licking across the oozing jelly.

With an ear-splitting wail, the monster abruptly deflated, splashing slimy innards in all directions and nearly soaking the two companions. Yuffie's quick actions threw up a Protect, protecting them from the explosion of gunk as it splattered the walls.

The thing gave one last, disgusting burp before completely flattening, leaving nothing behind but an oil-like pool of viscera on the ground. Eyes stared unblinking at them, floating in a goopy puddle. Yuffie couldn't help but shudder in disgust, the Protect unable to keep away the foul odor that emanated from the monster.

Nanaki shook off remnants of the beast from his claw. "That explains the slime at least," he said, reaching up to cover his nose. "I wonder if there are any more of those... beasts."

"Jello," Yuffie announced, stepping gingerly around the monster remains to recover her dropped flashlight. She made a face when she slipped on a particularly disgusting pile, her agility the only thing saving her from a dousing in guts. "Gross."

The demi-human followed her lead, skirting around the corpse and continuing down the tunnel. He dreaded to see what other of Hojo's concoctions had found their way into the passages. Even long after the man had died and the reactors shut down, the strange abominations continued to emerge from hidden corners of the world. Laboratories they hadn't heard of and hadn't known to destroy were the ones most responsible. Reeve was doing his best to destroy them, but Hojo'd had many. It wasn't easy.

They reached the first juncture without further incident, Yuffie navigating towards the left tunnel without having to be told. Her flashlight waved continuously across the ground, her senses on alert for the first sign of the enemy.

"How's your back?" Nanaki asked, drawing up beside her. His low voice echoed in the smooth-walled passage in an almost creepy fashion.

The ninja shrugged. "I've had worse," she responded. Inwardly, she was cursing herself for letting that overgrown blob get the best of her. Perhaps she was just a bit too distracted.

Worry over what would happen when they found Nanaki's clan was at the forefront of her mind. Would he want to stay? Would he leave her behind? Would he see that she was just a kleptomaniac ninja and decide he wanted better? She wanted to believe that she knew him better than that, but her fears were stronger. He was all she had left, excluding their friends. Nanaki was her strength. She couldn't lose him.

Beside her, Nanaki's steps unconsciously quickened. She could read the eagerness in his face, the excitement. Yuffie understood his yearning to find his clan. She only wished she could feel half as happy for him as she knew she ought to. She wished that it didn't feel as if she were about to lose him.

They appeared at the next juncture a lot quicker than the first, this time following to the right. Under their footsteps, Yuffie could just make out the fading, yet still present signs of their prior passing... and the former marks of Nanaki's clan that they had followed the first time. Her heart felt heavy in her chest. It really wasn't right for her to feel this selfish.

It wasn't long before the faint brightness of day, what appeared to be an exit to the outside, came into view. They knew that right before this was the barrier. Nanaki paused as they approached, sucking in a breath of anticipation. He exchanged glances with Yuffie, failing to catch the apprehension in her slightly shaky smile, and reached out with one hand, walking forward.

He felt nothing as he passed, stepping from one side of an invisible line to the other. For a moment, he almost believed that perhaps the obstruction had already fallen... then he felt the necklace warm and buzz against his collar. Suzaku's gift had worked. But, it wasn't until he noticed that he didn't hear the sounds of footsteps behind him that he stopped and turned.

Yuffie still stood there, an inexplicable expression on her face. She seemed to be deep in thought, her lips pulled into a faint frown.

The demi-human furrowed his brow. "Yuffie?" he asked. She had been acting so strangely lately.

She shook her head. "Nothing, 'Aki," she said, assuring him. With that, she took the last step forward, only to run directly into the barrier.

The ninja paused and lifted a hand, skirting it across the invisible instruction. It always amazed her how it felt, like glass except with a subtle edge of magic that seemed to tingle through her fingers. Instead of negating the barrier like they suspected, it appeared the necklace only allowed those wearing it to pass through.

"Looks like I can't come." Her hand dropped from the barrier.

Nanaki paused in consideration. "Let me try something," he suggested, taking a step towards her. He reached out and his hand passed directly through, as he suspected.

"Take my hand. Maybe that will work."

He noticed, this time, her briefest moment of hesitation before her fingers entangled with his. He ignored the pleasant warmth that trickled through him at her touch. This wasn't the time to be thinking such thoughts. With a gentle tug of encouragement, Yuffie stepped forward and through the shield without another problem, the amulet humming warmly against Nanaki's chest.

"Told you." The demi-human smiled and didn't relinquish his hold. He liked holding her hand. It made him feel as if they were connected.

There was a click as Yuffie turned off her flashlight and jabbed into a side pocket of her pouch. The scent of fresh air wafted her direction from the open end of the tunnel, letting in a dim light.

"Ready to go?" the ninja asked, giving him one of her best, rallying grins.

Nanaki nodded and turned towards the mouth of the passage. He thought he detected the sounds of birds chirping and he most definitely smelled fresh air as well as the heady scent of greenery. Anticipation curled in his veins. This was it, the final moment. He would be meeting his clan soon, the Iyatokan. The truth would come to pass and his eternal feeling of being the last on Gaia would vanish. There was absolutely nothing to hold him back.

He didn't know of the churning worries racing through Yuffie's head. He didn't realize that her hand in his had suddenly tightened as if fearing he would slip away. He couldn't see the fear in her eyes, or the sudden apprehension.

Nanaki missed all of these signs.

Instead, he squeezed Yuffie's hand and stepped forward into the light, stepping towards what he hoped to be his clan.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I look forward to reading your comments and suggestions. 


	3. When September Ends

**a/n: Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! I've finally finished this so hopefully updates will come quicker. It all depends on editing. Thanks and enjoy!! **

**Caution: OCs abound (though they are completely necessary and won't be around for long); also there's a hot and heated (but not lemony) het scene at the bottom. You are warned. **

**Shattered Traditions**

**Chapter Two: When September Ends**

Forest. That was his first impression. Tall, dark trees surrounded the exit of the cave, completely concealing it from any eyes that would pass above. No wonder no one had ever found it before. Nanaki blinked in the brightness, that while dim thanks to the thick canopy of leaves and the rapidly setting sun, was significantly brighter than the darkness of the tunnels. His ears heard wildlife, and the rushing of water.

But he didn't see any of his kind.

For a moment, his heart dropped into his stomach. Had his hope been for nothing? Without realizing it, he started squeezing Yuffie's hand in desperate need of encouragement. He didn't notice that his claws were digging into her skin until she gave a slight cry of pain.

He apologized.

"Where are we?" she asked, craning her neck to look around them. More and more trees, as far as she could see. And they were the tallest she had ever seen, ever more than in the wilds of Wutai, far to the south where it had been uninhabited for as long as the Wutaiians could remember.

The demi-human shook his head. "I don't know. Close to Cosmo Canyon I imagine." He took a step forward, his hand dropping hers as he poked around the empty area around them. His keen eyes spotted what appeared to be a trail, though overgrown and obviously unused for a long time.

"We can follow this."

Yuffie appeared at his side, regarding the path with some skepticism. "Looks more like a monster run," she commented, not entirely willing to walk where hungry creatures preferred to hunt.

That might have been true, but Nanaki wasn't deterred in the slightest. He steeled his resolve and stepped onto the trail, tall grass crunching beneath his feet. The peaceful quiet of the forest was soothing to him, along with the continuous song of birds chirping. It meant that there wasn't anything to fear in the immediate vicinity. The first fall of silence would be an important warning.

Moving quickly, the demi-human followed the length of the trail, Yuffie at his side. It dipped deeper into the forest, the air gradually cooler thanks to the thickness of the foliage. There was a comfortable silence between them as they traveled along at a steady clip. And ten minutes later they found themselves approaching the end of the trail, catching a glimpse of something beyond the line of trees.

Nanaki put an eager burst to his step and finally, he emerged, only to find himself facing a sheer rock face, rising up intimidatingly in front of him. He tilted his head back, looking up and up until he could barely make out the blue of the sky through a gap in the trees. The stone looked impossible to transverse, lacking even the barest hint of hand holds. It was a dead end.

Or at least, it seemed that way. Frowning and barely withholding the stream of curses that would have made Cid proud, Nanaki's eyes dropped to the ground. Beneath his feet, the grass was pressed down even further than on the trail and his keen gaze caught sight of several prints that seemed all too familiar. Just like the ones in the tunnel. He crouched to inspect them closer, wondering just how old they were.

Yuffie's quiet gasp of shock drew him from his reverie as the ninja pulled closer to him, radiating uneasy vibes. She wasn't afraid, but whatever was going on, wasn't making her happy in the least.

The demi-human rose to his feet and found the two of them surrounded. His eyes widened in disbelief. Surrounded, yes, and by more than a dozen of lion-wolf creatures. The Iyatoka. _His_clan. What he had been searching for this entire time.

Only, they didn't appear to be too welcoming. The hair was raised on the back of their necks in a definite aggressive fashion, and fire tails blazed warningly. A few angry gazes were centered not on him, but glaring furiously at Yuffie standing just beside him.

Unconsciously, he stepped in front of the ninja, putting himself between her and their angry stares.

"Stop! Do not take another step!" One of the Iyatoka growled, this one larger than most of those surrounding him. His fur was a darker red than Nanaki's own, and riddled with scars as if he had seen many battles.

The demi-human glanced around him, trying not to show his discomfit at being completely surrounded. "We're not here to hurt you," he said slowly, though given that he and Yuffie were armed probably didn't help matters.

"I doubt that," muttered another, this one sounding female. "You're human."

Nanaki turned towards her in surprise, only because it had been so long since he had seen a female of his kind. His memories of his mother were fading so quickly and he had only ever been able to look into the mirror. Females were slimmer, and the ruff on their heads was smaller, but they looked faster. Golden eyes stared back at him.

"He is not human," a third voice inserted as yet another Iyatokan pushed his way through the crowd, some parting to let him by. "Can you not see the amulet?" an older-looking Iyatokan demanded, his fur spotted with strands of grey and silver though he still managed to stand proud and strong.

As Nanaki watched warily, this newcomer sat on his haunches in front of them, aged eyes studying them curiously. "How did you come across that? It has been lost for decades."

The tension hadn't faded in the slightest, the others still looking as if they would rather attack and ask questions later. Nanaki had the feeling he had to tread carefully and was mentally thanking Yuffie for knowing tact for once. She hadn't once threatened the Iyatokan or taunted them.

"I found it," the demi-human explained, one hand rising to touch the metal unconsciously. "My grandfather Bugenhagen said it is mine by right. Was he wrong?"

A mutual chorus of gasps rocked through the crowd and he became the focus of their intent stares, not a one interested in glaring at Yuffie any longer.

"Can it be?" the elder Iyatokan questioned, his voice gravelly with awe. "The honored one? Are you... the son of Seto?"

The sound of his father's name was bittersweet; Nanaki managed a jerky nod. He realized that his appearance certainly seemed to prove otherwise, but if they knew of the amulet, than it was likely they knew what it did. His confirmation of his parentage sent a ripple of confusion and understanding both through the crowd, low murmurs floating to his ears. It took several moments, but the threat of tension and violence finally calmed.

"We never expected the barrier to fall," the aged Iyatokan commented in a solemn tone. He moved forward, rising from his haunches. "Come, son of Seto and guest, we have much to discuss."

Yuffie and Nanaki exchanged glances, an understanding passing between them before the demi-human seemingly unconsciously grabbed her hand and followed after the older lion wolf. "Nanaki," he corrected. "My name is Nanaki. And my companion is Yuffie Kisaragi, next in line to Wutai."

"Even Wutaiian royalty visits us," the elder Iyatokan remarked with some surprise as the two fell in line beside him with the others of his kind following behind. Nanaki could barely out the sounds of their paws across the ground; they walked that silently. "To be honest, we never expected to see a human again. In fact, we wished not to."

"Why?" Yuffie asked, finally managing to overcome her intimidation. The elder didn't seem to dislike her that much.

Solemn golden eyes found her as the lion wolf swung his head around to regard her with ageless wisdom. "Has so much time passed that the world has forgotten its history?"

Nanaki shook his head. "It is more like it is not being taught. We've some knowledge of what happened but the details were pretty slim. Mr...?" he trailed off, hoping to prompt a name out of the elderly Iyatokan.

His eyes swung back Nanaki's direction. "Forgive my belated introduction. I am Kalan, second-in-line to the chieftain. And don't worry, I will do my best to explain everything. Of course, I expect my own questions to be answered as well."

"Fair is fair," Nanaki conceded with a nod.

Yuffie listened to it all with a quiet that was unusual, even to her own realizations. But this was Nanaki's moment, not hers. She need make no comment. Instead, she concentrated on watching the path in front of them and observing the many Iyatokan surrounding her. She never expected to see so many having survived.

A part of her wanted to dislike them, for being part of the temptation that would take Nanaki away. But she simply couldn't. Even if they shot her distrustful looks and shied away from her as if she were death incarnate. Honestly, most could probably rip her to shreds in an instant. She was the one who should have been afraid, not them.

With a barely repressed sigh, Yuffie jerked her attention back to their path, finding that they were approaching a series of caves that were embedded into the side of the cliffs. She could make out the smell of food cooking wafting from many of them, as well as the light sound of conversation and could only deduce that they were homes. However, the elder bypassed most of this, going to one on the end of the row that was bordered on the far end by a thick, nearly impenetrable stand of prickly bushes.

"I wouldn't recommend going any further," one of the Iyatokan at her side murmured, noticing her curious gaze. "There is a sheer drop off that would kill even you."

She tried for a smile, not liking the idea of going _splat_. "Thanks for the warning."

He sniffed and looked away. "In any other situation, I wouldn't bother," he said, deliberately turning from her and padding in another direction.

The ninja watched him go, wondering why her stomach felt just a little tight and wobbly right now. She had the sudden urge to throw up and didn't know why. Perhaps it was the uncertainty that coiled in her belly like the flu.

"Yuffie?"

She started at the sudden voice in her ear, though she instantly recognized the tone. Nanaki's hand gently touched her elbow as he steered her towards the cave. "You okay?"

Yuffie nodded, giving him her best and brightest ninja smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Her best friend shot her a strange look but didn't push further. "Thanks for coming with me," he reiterated quietly as he led her into the coolness of the tunnel, lit by what appeared to be materia lamps. They exuded a comforting warmth and probably would have been pretty if the ninja wasn't already feeling awkward.

"And miss out on the adventure?" she joked teasingly. "Though, something tells me there's no materia to be found."

He grinned and a part of her heart melted. "A pity I'm sure," he shot back, equally playful. The happiness practically sparkled in his eyes and Yuffie felt terrible for hating it. She really was a bad person.

Lucky for her, she was saved from anymore fake enthusiasm as they finally emerged into a large circular room with several doorways visible from the opposite end of it. Scattered around were large, comfortable pillows and hanging from the walls were many types of weapons. Nanaki promptly plopped himself down on one of the many cushions, pulling the ninja down beside him as the Iyatokan arranged themselves around the room. She was glad that most of them had gone to their own homes, leaving only a select few behind.

"I suppose I should start with why we left?" Kalan asked once everyone was suitably settled.

Nanaki shook his head. "I know that much, and I can pretty well guess the reason for the barrier though I wonder why Grandfather never told me about it."

"Because he did not know," the aged Iyatokan answered. "As much as we trusted Bugenhagen, we wanted no records of our location, for any worse case scenario. And it seems our worries were justified."

"Then you know about the War and the attacks on Cosmo Canyon?" Yuffie blurted out, wondering how they would find such information.

Eyes swiveled towards her and she swallowed thickly, mildly uncomfortably. "We aren't entirely unaware as to the planet's circumstances," one of the Iyatokan answered, who hadn't identified himself. "Rest assured. If our home had been threatened, we would have fought. But it seemed the enemy cared nothing about us."

"Balaam was more interested in taking down the larger cities anyways," Nanaki commented, his darkening slightly at the thought of the most recent battles before he managed to steer his thoughts towards his own personal questions. He tapped the necklace lying innocuously against his chest.

"You recognized this," he began, attracting their attention. "Grandfather never could give me a proper explanation for its purpose or why I'm in this form."

"I think, perhaps the best one for telling that tale is myself," a voice answered from the doorway, female this time.

The two visitors turned to see a slimmer Iyatokan step inside, her fur a brilliant crimson with very little scars. Her shiny yet sparser mane was decorated with many beads and her eyes held much wisdom, but what was most astonishing was that she didn't regard either with distrust or fear. In fact, her look for Yuffie was almost... welcoming.

"Forgive my intrusion," she continued as she padded inside, moving to take a seat next to Kalan. "I am Akili, the keeper of our clan's history. Welcome."

Like the history buff he was, Nanaki's eyes practically sparkled at the thought of getting to learn more. Yuffie found it cute. "I'm Nanaki and this is my best friend, Yuffie."

"I know," she replied warmly. "Now, didn't you want to know more about the amulet?" At Nanaki's answering nod and murmured 'please', the female Iyatokan continued, settling herself comfortably on a pillow.

"That necklace is one of a set of two, the both of them representing the pact made so long ago between the Wutaiians and the Iyatoka that it has nearly been forgotten," she began, her voice taking on the low lilt of storytelling. "As a symbol of trust and love, the two are given to the husband and wife who represent a joining of the two tribes. In other words, one of Wutaiian descent and the other of Iyatokan. There is old magic woven into the necklaces, enabling the wearer to take the form of their counterpart."

At this point, mind spinning with what he had learned, Nanaki held up a hand, needing a moment to absorb the information. "So that confirms that the amulet is the source of the changes," he mused aloud. "But what activates it?"

Akili looked mildly amused. "Usually the transformations can be controlled. But yours is an atypical situation. For instance, you do not have the other amulet, nor did you understand its properties. In all likelihood, the changes were brought by a fierce desire to protect someone you cared about, the perfect match for the other half."

Golden eyes shifted to Yuffie for all of a moment as he digested Akili's words, surprised to find that a blush was filtering to his own cheeks. He had been intent on protecting Yuffie for most of those times.

"Who are Tolkan and Kairi?" the ninja asked quietly as Nanaki still reeled from the sudden knowledge. "Their names are on the back. 'From Tolkan to Kairi.'"

At the sound of their names, a hushed silence fell over the Iyatokan and Akili's eyes dimmed with sadness. "They were the last to hold the amulets," she answered quietly, her voice tinged with sorrow. "I do not know what became of Kairi, but Tolkan died in Wutai of severe injuries. Though it is my belief his heart simply couldn't take being without Kairi."

It reminded Nanaki of the dream he had. Was that a vision of the past? The moment that Kairi and Tolkan had separated? He had Kairi's amulet after all, and he had found it in the Temple of the Ancients, the location in his dream. Did that mean Tolkan survived long enough to make it home?

"Then Kairi wasn't Wutaiian but Iyatokan?" Yuffie pressed, interested despite herself.

"Correct," Akili responded with the Iyatokan version of a smile, which was only slightly less menacing than it should have been. "Thus the reason Nanaki was able to transform with it. The other amulet was returned to us as a way to bury the daughter we could not." She paused, her expression turning slightly stormy. "It wasn't long after that we were forced to go into hiding thanks to the prejudices of humans."

Nanaki fingered the necklace, tracing the grooves on the back. It held a heavier history than he ever would have suspected. "Is it mine to keep?" he asked.

"Of course," Kalan interjected before Akili could answer, and the two shared an amused look before the elder lion wolf continued. "It accepted you, therefore it is yours."

A smile crept onto the demi-human's face, easing the slight worry that they would request he return it. He was oddly attached to the necklace. "If it's not too much trouble," he began after a moment. "I'd like to know more about the Iyatoka. Grandfather was teaching me some things but was unable to finish before he... passed."

Akili looked thoroughly pleased at the thought of having a willing student, her tail wagging slightly in a move that Yuffie well recognized. Nanaki often did that without realizing it himself. She grinned as well as an Iyatokan was able and settled more comfortably onto her pillow.

"I think that this calls for some refreshments, don't you?" the female lion wolf questioned, many of the younger Iyatokan near the doorway taking the suggestion for the order it was and disappearing outside. "Well then, shall I begin?"

Sensing that it was going to be a long day, Yuffie sat back in her seat and tried to ignore the eyes burning holes into the back of her skull. They couldn't have made it more obvious that they hated humans if they tried. It made her uncomfortable to be surrounded by so many that disliked her. It wasn't unlike being in the thick of battle.

She tried to listen attentively to what Akili was explaining, but her attention span grew shorter and shorter until she wasn't even listening at all. Yuffie never really did have much patience for long, historic tales. But she didn't dare interrupt. The interest and joy shining in her best friend's eyes was worth every discomfort.

Even if he seemed to have forgotten her presence entirely.

Time passed, though she wasn't sure how quickly or how long. Food was brought and served though she couldn't find it in herself to eat heartily. She nibbled so that she didn't appear rude but the flipping in her belly was too distracting. There was a steady but silent stream of Iyatokan in and out of the cavern, probably come to gape at the outsiders that they hadn't had in a long time. She couldn't be sure.

It really wasn't a surprise when she began to grow tired. Boredom might have had something to do with it, but either way, she could feel her eyes drooping and her body starting to settle into that warm, meltingness that implied she was near sleep. Without her consent, a yawn escaped her mouth despite her attempts to hold it back.

Beside her, Nanaki immediately noticed. Preparing to ask a question, he instead turned to her, a brow lifting half in amusement and half in query.

"Sorry," she responded with a sheepish smile. "Long day."

He wasn't fooled. "You should have said you were getting bored," he murmured, leaning in close so that the others could hear him.

She shook her head. "That wasn't it," Yuffie lied. "But you know me, I'd rather be materia hunting than getting lectured."

"We have talked long into the night," Kalan commented thoughtfully, interrupting their little tete-a-tete. His eyes held knowledge as he looked at the two visitors. "I am sure that the both of you would like to rest."

"It's fine," Yuffie inserted hastily, giving them an encouraging smile._This was for Nanaki_, she reminded herself. She understood the pain of losing family and wasn't going to begrudge him this. Even if she had to hide her own selfish feelings.

The demi-human, however, chose that moment to stretch, bones popping across his neck and back. "He's got a point, Yufs. I am interested in resting as well."

She couldn't argue with that.

"Very well," Kalan responded, rising to his feet with a languid movement. "I took the liberty of having a room prepared while Akili was speaking."

"Which I do hope to continue at a later time," the female Iyatokan inserted with sparkling eyes.

Nanaki nodded. "Of course. There is still much I wish to learn." He tipped his head slightly in her direction.

"If you would follow me then." Kalan padded towards one of the darkened doorways, pausing as he waited for Nanaki and Yuffie to rise and follow after him.

Behind them, the others began to gradually disperse, the low murmur of talking accompanying their exit. Yuffie wasn't surprised to catch her or Nanaki's name in their conversation. Unconsciously, she drew nearer to her best friend who didn't seem to notice. Sometimes, he was so painfully oblivious. And other times... Yuffie's cheeks burned at the thought. Other times he knew exactly what she wanted.

The elder Iyatokan led them through a small series of tunnels that nearly made her head spin, all of them lit by the same types of materia lamps as before. Finally, just when she thought she was going to be dizzy, they stopped in front of one room. Kalan paused and perched on his haunches beside the door.

"Feel free to come and go," he explained. "If you are hungry, the kitchens are down to your right and the restroom to your left. I apologize that we don't have more... human accommodations."

Nanaki bowed faintly since it seemed the polite thing to do. "No, it is us who have intruded without so much of a warning, not that we would have been able to give one. We are thankful that you would give us a place to sleep."

"It is no trouble," Kalan assured him as Yuffie listened. "My grandson recently mated and no longer has use of the room. Please rest. There will be more time tomorrow."

With that, the Iyatokan turned away and headed down the hall, back the direction they had originally come. "Pleasant dreams."

Nanaki watched him go for a moment before turning his attention to Yuffie. "Well," he began, gesturing towards the door. "You first."

"Oh, the adventure," she teased, rolling her eyes before pushing through the cloth and stepping into a room lit by materia globes. Only to come to a dead stop in realization.

The room was nice with a very homey feel to it. There was a low table in one corner and tapestries decorated the walls, not to mention the stylized weapons arranged throughout the room. And even the bed looked comfortable, heaped messily with blankets and looking as if Yuffie could just dive right in and fall asleep.

But that was just it. There was only one bed.

When Nanaki entered behind her and came to a stop, she knew he had noticed as well.

"Ah," he said after a moment, clearing his throat noisily. "They gave us one bed."

Yuffie's heart skipped a beat at the thought. "So they did." She wondered what the Iyatokan thought of them to assume so much. Not that it wasn't entirely untrue just that... they hadn't really attempted that type of intimacy yet. They shared a home but not a bed. This was_different_.

Awkward was too easy of a word to describe the sudden atmosphere.

Beside her, Nanaki shifted and took a small step backwards. "I'll go find Kalan. Perhaps he has another room."

Trying to brush off the slight air of discomfort, Yuffie settled for being playful. "What? You don't want to sleep with me?" she countered, cocking one hip to the side as she settled her hand on it.

Her keen ninja eyes didn't miss the slight blush that tinted Nanaki's cheeks a faint red. "I'll sleep on the floor," he amended. But he didn't take another step towards the door. That was a good sign.

Yuffie waved him off, eying the floor that though covered in rugs, was still a stone surface. "Don't be silly. I won't make you do that."

She could feel her heart thundering in her ears at the subtle but not really suggestion she was making. It was a step and she didn't know if he wanted to take it. But she did.

The ninja caught his hesitation and grinned, trying to ease his conscience. "I promise not to molest you in your sleep," she added, the tips of her ears burning at just the thought.

At her proposition, the small flush turned into an outright blush, darkening his tanned skin with pink that she found too cute. "If you insist," he said carefully, fidgeting where he stood.

"Good." Yuffie pulled her arms above her head and stretched, letting out a sigh of relief. She turned to her best friend. "Were you really tired or were you just fibbing for my sake?"

In the process of removing his weapons and such, piling all into a disordered stack onto the low table, Nanaki ducked his head. "I was tired," he fibbed quietly. It was true but it wasn't. He probably could have listened until the early morning hours, despite the fact he was feeling the fatigue. He couldn't help the excitement.

Yuffie's shuriken was placed on the floor with a faint clank, her many pouches and accessories joining the weapon. A smile flitted onto her lips before she walked over to one of the torches, examining it.

"How do you think we turn this off?" she asked curiously. Her fingers flitted across the smooth glass surface and the moment they touched, the globe dimmed until it was barely glowing. "Oh, well that explains it." Another touch and the materia completely extinguished, leaving one other to light the room.

The demi-human chuckled, reaching up to unwind the tie from his hair. He couldn't sleep with it pulled up, having learned that the hard way. He had woken up with a headache. Behind him, Yuffie plopped down onto the bed with a visible bounce.

"Comfortable," she commented, her eyes locked on the floor. An unexpected wave of shyness had swept over her.

He noticed it quickly. "I can still sleep on the floor," he began, not wanting to make her uncomfortable in any way.

Yuffie shook her head, suddenly flopping backwards onto the bed and rolling to face the wall, leaving plenty of room for him on the other side. "It's fine," she called out loudly, trying to make her voice sound determined. "Lay down."

His lips curled into a smile. "Hai."

Nanaki moved to the remaining globe and with a touch, cast the room into darkness. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust before he could make out the bed and Yuffie's form on it, still huddled to one side. He carefully picked his way across the floor, mildly cursing under his breath when he tripped on something that felt like Yuffie's boot before he made it to the bed.

The ninja feigned disinterest as she felt the mattress dip when he climbed in beside her and the blankets shift when Nanaki moved to get comfortable. She was hyper aware of his presence, of the warmth that was so near. But it was also somewhat comforting.

It definitely wasn't the same as simply sharing a tent.

"Goodnight Yuffie," Nanaki murmured, making sure to tuck his tail at his side since it had a mind of its own at times.

Despite herself, Yuffie grinned, feeling marginally better about the entire situation. "Night, 'Aki."

It came as no surprise when minutes later, the both of them were deep into their slumber.

* * *

Time had seemed to pass so slowly for Yuffie over the past week. She had hardly seen anything of Nanaki. When he wasn't enraptured by Akili's storytelling, he was meeting all of the other Iyatoka in the small village. They had accepted him warmly, happily, most eager to see the son of their great warrior Seto. All remembered his sacrifice.

As for Yuffie, she had been nothing less than ignored. She spent half the time in the room, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't so much that she was confined to the small space, but that she didn't really feel like wandering around the Iyatokan's home on her own. They were still uneasy about her.

From what she had learned of their history, it came as no surprise but still, it seemed to make a gulf form between her and Nanaki. He didn't notice it, too excited by the fact he had found his kin. Yuffie wasn't angry at him for it though. It was a painful truth she was learning to face.

That maybe things were simply better this way.

She stood there watching as he danced and laughed, enjoying every beat of the drums and pulse and throb of the voices. Yuffie had been amazed at first, in the dexterity of the Iyatokan. There was very little they couldn't do. But now, she was used to the sight. It ceased being amazing when she realized that they couldn't care less as to her presence.

Their music was wonderful, their voices incredible. She could feel every beat pulsing in her blood and she wished she knew the words to sing along. They were singing in another language, probably their own, and it sounded like a call to war, or the description of some great battle. A bonfire blazed up in the middle of the courtyard and food was being passed all around. She was surrounded by the Iyatokan.

Yet, Yuffie had never felt so alone.

'_It wasn't Nanaki's fault'_, she tried to tell herself. She couldn't be so selfish as to want him to spend time with her. But sitting awkwardly on a log and trying to pretend as if she fit in wasn't making things any better. She was pretty much ignored by the Iyatokan except for perhaps a few of the younger cubs. It was boring.

Yuffie sighed and lifted her gaze, returning to watching Nanaki. He truly was beautiful, masculine, yet beautiful all the same. He had loosened his hair from the ever present ponytail and it hung freely, still decorated with beads. Even more so now that so many had been gifted to him. And despite the fact he stood several feet taller than the Iyatokan, he was enjoying himself, dancing among them, laughing with them.

She had the sudden and distressing thought that maybe it was time for her to leave.

Yuffie jerked to her feet, surprising one of the Iyatokan that were passing by, but she didn't pay him any mind. Turning her back on the revelry and the fire blazing bright, she picked her way across the ground and through the darkness, back to the room that she and Nanaki were sharing. There was no point in being at the bonfire anyways. They weren't there to celebrate _her._

She thrust aside the cloth covering and stepped inside, feeling grateful for the lack of noise within. Her eyes swept over the space, catching sight of her and Nanaki's stuff mingled together. His pack sprawled over the floor, some of her throwing stars spilling out of the sides. Her shuriken and his claw in a pile on a table. Clothes mixed together from teenagers too lazy to pick them up.

It hurt for reasons she couldn't identify.

With a huff, Yuffie plopped down on the bed, one hand idly fiddling with her necklace. Her finger traced over the grooves, now memorized thanks to this becoming a habit. She wished she had Levi to talk to, or someone for that matter, maybe Aeris. But her phone only worked from time to time and Nanaki barely got reception.

Beyond her, she could dimly make out the steady thump of the drums, but she couldn't hear the voices. The fire globes flickered and cast shadows on the wall. She was bored and alone and didn't know what to do about it. Perhaps it had been a mistake for her to come. He didn't really need her there. Did he need her at all?

Maybe she was the one clinging.

And while Yuffie knew rationally that she was probably overreacting because Nanaki didn't think of her like that, a part of her also knew that there was an element of truth in her depressing thoughts. He was_happy _here. She hadn't seen him smile like that for a while, not since Bugenhagen died. She wasn't anyone to stand in the way of that.

There was a selfish part of her that wanted to though.

The cloth swished across the doorway and Yuffie looked up, finding that Nanaki was stepping through, his cheeks flushed red from the exertion of dancing. "Yuffie, you left," he stated, his tone a bit worried. "Are you all right?"

Was it wrong for her to be happy to hear that concern?

She shook her head, offering him a somewhat shaky smile. "I'm fine, Nanaki. I just felt a little tired. All of this excitement, you know." Her words were fake, her smile hollow, and he knew it, too. She rose to her feet, and idly started cleaning because she had nothing better to do.

Golden eyes peered at her intently and Nanaki stepped further into the room, letting the door swish shut behind him. "Yuffie," he stated slowly, watching her flit around, moving stuff but not really picking up anything. "You're cleaning."

She shrugged. "It's a mess." her heart was beating so loudly in her chest he must have heard it, and the gripping feeling on her lungs, she wondered if it was the beginning of irrational tears. He was happy, why couldn't she be for him?

Yuffie moved to the stack of dirty clothes but before she could get to them, he was in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She couldn't help it, she looked up and found his eyes darkened with worry. For her.

"You've been acting weird lately," he asked her gently. She didn't even know he had noticed. "What's wrong?"

The words were on the tip of her tongue. It really should have been easy to just blurt them out and explain everything. Except, it would hurt him. He would want to leave for her sake, or something similar and she couldn't let him do that. Or what if, Kami help her, what if instead he simply sent her away? She couldn't take that risk.

"Yuffie?"

She did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him.

Yuffie wrapped her arms around Nanaki's neck and pressed her lips to his, melting her body against his. He froze in surprise for all of a moment before allowing his arms to fall around her waist, tugging her close to him. She tangled her tongue with his, deepening the kiss with every breath.

_Please say you want me. Please, just say you need me. _The words pulsed in her mind, too cowardly to be spoken aloud.

The kiss ended all too soon, Nanaki breaking off with a slight gasp. He looked into her eyes and all she could see was confusion and more questions. His mouth opened, probably to ask her something else, and she cut him off, kissing him again. She pressed her body against his, all warm and sweaty from the dancing, and devoured his mouth, memorizing the feel of him.

Any protest he might have tried to cultivate, died in the fires of a teenaged male libido. Incensed by the dance and the pliant body in his arms, Nanaki promptly forgot what he had meant to ask Yuffie and deepened the kiss, ever mindful of his fangs. His hands moved of their own accord, traveling up and down her back. Her tongue wrestled with his, a needy sound reverberating in her throat and Nanaki felt something inside of him stir, lifting to life.

Yuffie began to pull Nanaki backwards in the direction she knew the bed to be, her legs feeling slightly weak and trembling beneath the onslaught of emotion and touch. Words blasted in her mind over and over as her knees hit the edge of the bed and she tumbled backwards onto it, pulling the demi-human with her. It was a miracle that neither of them were injured in the process. Her thoughts were spinning, the same litany of pleadings that she refused to voice aloud.

_Please, don't leave me. __**Please**__. Need me. _

He was perched above her, his scent and strength nearly overwhelming as his lips attacked her neck, hot and hungry. She practically purred as the sensations washed over her, her hands roaming all over his back in encouragement. One of his own propped his weight, the other glided down her side, squeezing gently and causing her to arch into the touch. The world disappeared around them, narrowing down until it was just her and him and the feelings.

It felt so damn good and a part of her knew that she was just running away from her problems, running away from her emotions. But she didn't want to stop either. She wanted to believe, to think that maybe with this, he would stay. Maybe, just maybe.

Nanaki's hand dove under her shirt, skimming across her belly and she shivered, pushing into his touch. His fingers hesitated at her bra for all of a moment before he pulled down the material and fondled her breast, a bit more roughly than he probably intended. But the feel of his warm hand on hers overrode any pain. It felt so damn good and her nipples hardened, sending trembles of pleasure down her spine every time it brushed against his palm. It was unskilled and it was clumsy but she loved every minute of it.

Heat suffused Yuffie's body, making her cheeks flush as she arched against Nanaki, her hands roaming over every part of him that she could reach. She tried to pull him closer, to feel him pressed against her, the scent of him washing around her. It felt so comfortable, so right. It made her heart practically burst.

The demi-human lowered his hips against hers and began to grind. Yuffie could feel his hardness pressing onto her, fueling the fire already spreading through her body. She answered his movements by rising up to meet him, arching up into each needful, downward roll of his hips. Blood pulsed through her veins, carrying away with it all reason as noises she never thought she would ever make escaped from her throat.

It was garbled and incoherent, but even inexperienced, Nanaki seemed to understand that it meant more. His lips moved over her skin, on her neck, on her ear. His tongue followed after, laving her with kisses and licks as he succumbed to his own desire. Groans of need, whispered somethings that she couldn't even begin to make out joined the rest of the noises they were making.

Somewhere beyond where she cared, in the world that she was desperately trying to escape from in an illogical fashion, she heard a phone ring. It could have been hers, or Nanaki's, she really didn't know. But she did recognize Reeve's ring tone since they both had the same tune set to recognize the WRO President in an instant. But she ignored it, noticing that Nanaki either didn't hear it or was choosing to ignore, too.

The rational part of her brain warned her that now might have been a good time to stop. But it was the most attention she had gotten from Nanaki in the past week, and she was afraid. Yuffie didn't want to lose him. And dammit, it felt too good.

She was aware that they were nearing the danger point of no return, that they had never gone this far and hadn't even discussed it. But by Barinthus, she didn't want to stop, couldn't stop. She didn't want him to leave her alone. She was so damn selfish.

He suddenly lowered his head, mouthing her breast through her shirt and she cried out in both surprise and pleasure, able to feel the warmth of his mouth and the pressure. She rocked her hips against his, an answering erection straining against the zipper of his jeans. It occurred to her that clothes probably should have been coming off but neither of them seemed to think of this possibility.

It was as if they were deaf and blind and stupid in the wake of their lust. Yuffie wanted it and she didn't. It felt ten times better than her tentative attempts at touching herself. Every pass of his tongue, every brush of his hand was like fire, electricity shooting through her veins. Yet, on the outskirts of it all, a nagging rationality wormed at her conscience, that maybe she was doing this for all the wrong reasons.

Nanaki's hand tickled gently at her stomach, claws raking ever so lightly and causing her skin to tingle. She moaned his name, chanted it over and over on the end of a murmur.

She could hear him whispering something against her neck. It could have been her name. But Yuffie really couldn't say, she wasn't listening. She was losing herself to the desire and the need, to the desperate cry for attention, her hands grasping onto his back in fear of letting him go.

The phone rang again, the noise piercing the fog surrounding her brain. It was Reeve again. He never called twice in succession unless it was important; it was an unspoken rule. The last time had been right after the Chaos war when he informed her and Nanaki of the funding approval for rebuilding Cosmo Canyon.

She knew she should answer it.

Her body tingled but the sense of wrongness, the sense that she was making a horrible mistake was a discord on the edge of the pleasure. She was drowning in desire but dammit, it wouldn't fix anything. It wouldn't fix the worries and the uncertainties that had cropped up inside of her. It wouldn't fix the fact that Nanaki needed something other than her.

It wouldn't fix anything.

"S-stop," Yuffie managed to gasp out, one of the hardest things she ever told herself to do. "Nanaki, stop." She uncoiled her hands from his back and placed them against his chest, shoving with enough strength to push him away as she ignored the screams of denial her body was making. "Nanaki!"

Whether it was her harsh words or her actions that finally got through to him, she didn't know. He suddenly stiffened as if realizing what exactly he was doing and the look he shot her with those beautiful golden eyes was completely apologetic before he widened and scrambled away.

"Oh shit," he breathed in an uncharacteristic curse. "I'm sorry, Yuffie. I didn't mean to... I..." Words failed the normally eloquent demi-human and he faltered, tilting his head to the side when the ringing phone caught his attention.

She looked at him for all of a moment, taking in the harsh breathing and the flush to his cheeks, the brightness in his eyes. He was so damn beautiful that it hurt to look at him. An uncomfortable silence swept between them, almost louder than the still ringing phone. With a start, Yuffie scrambled out from beneath Nanaki and dove for the cell, wanting anything to cover up the awkwardness.

"H-hello?"

On the other side of the room, Nanaki found himself severely cursing his own actions. He only half-watched as Yuffie carried on the conversation, her back to him. Instead, his mind was on a frantic run towards sheer confusion. What in the hell had just happened? He thought of the bonfire and the dancing, of coming to talk to Yuffie, her kissing him and then... it was all a mix of pent-up feelings, intense longing, awkward groping and more sensations than he could even imagine.

His entire body was thrumming and his lips tingled. The demi-human swore that the taste of her was still on his tongue, almost intoxicating. He'd never wanted anything so badly in his life and yet, he'd almost ruined it by pushing her too far, like he'd always said he would never do. Had she been saying stop the whole time and Nanaki hadn't listened. He felt like the world's biggest jerk.

Yuffie's sudden gasp interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to watch the phone clatter to the floor, falling from her suddenly limp fingers. Concern rapidly replaced his own self-disgust.

Nanaki strode towards her. "Yuffie?"

She didn't answer and he quickly moved around her, his eyes widening at the scared and devastated look on her face. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders as he tried calling her name again.

Slowly, she blinked. "He's dead," she whispered, her arms rising to wrap around herself as her knees suddenly buckled.

The demi-human reacted quickly, catching her before she hurt herself and slowly lowering the seemingly nerveless ninja to the ground, though he refused to relinquish his hold on her.

"What?" he asked, uncertain that he'd heard her right. Nevertheless, '_not Vincent'_, was the first thing that came to his mind. '_Not again_.'

But he was wrong. She shook her head. "My father," Yuffie whimpered in a tone that was wrenched with heartache, promptly burying her face in his chest as slow tears trickled from her eyes.

"He's gone."

* * *

A/N: Mwahaha! Cliffhanger and sexual tension. The things I do best. Don't worry. That was the last of the character death, I promise.  



	4. When Winter Sleeps

**a/n: Self-beta job. All screw-ups are mine and mine alone. Thanks!**

**Shattered Traditions: Chapter Three**

**When Winter Sleeps**

"Reeve called the old man for me so he should be in Cosmo Canyon in a few hours," Yuffie explained hastily as she tightened the straps, securing her pack to a mountain chocobo she had never realized the Iyatoka owned. How they managed to care for chocobos was beyond her understanding, or curiosity, at this moment.

At her side, Nanaki watched, worry darkening his expression. "Did he say anything else?" he asked, well aware of the other eyes that were behind them, also observing Yuffie's preparations to leave.

The ninja shook her head. "No just..." she trailed off and firmly shook her head again. "I need to go home, that's all there is to it."

Her hands were shaking, she noticed belatedly, and there was a tremor in her voice but she had already told herself she wouldn't cry. At least, not yet. Her father was gone and she needed to be strong until she could get back home and find out more details, until she could do something other than try and figure out what the hell could have possibly happened.

Her fingers jerked a bit too harshly on the strap and her chocobo squawked irritably, tossing his black, feathered head. "Sorry," she murmured, patting him soothingly on the neck.

"Yuffie," Nanaki began but stopped just as quickly. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to draw her in his arms but she was deliberately standing apart from him. He couldn't see it, but he felt as if there were this gulf between them, one that he couldn't seem to reach across.

Nanaki cleared his throat. "Be careful." He wanted to say that he was going to go with her, or ask her if he should but... the words couldn't come. He felt, somehow, that it wasn't his right to even suggest such a thing. That she didn't need him at all. His Yuffie was too strong to need him.

She had always been so strong.

The ninja was a bit confused at the pause in his words but nodded anyways, climbing up into the chocobo's saddle. She looked down at the demi-human, at golden eyes that had all too easily captured her heart, and felt something inside of her give a sharp tug. A painful snap that wouldn't easily mend.

"Thanks," she said, managing a smile. "I will."

And with that, Yuffie snapped the reins, causing the chocobo to jerk into a quick trot, taking the small and barely noticeable trail out of the Iyatokan land. She felt the eyes follow her as she left, the few Iyatokans that were watching and Nanaki's as well. But not once did Yuffie look back. She didn't dare for fear that the tears would fall and she needed to be calm right now before she lost all control.

The words had been there, on the tip of her tongue, to ask Nanaki to come with her. But pride and fear had stayed her wish and so she left alone. He deserved to be there with her family just as much as she deserved to rush home to hers. Perhaps that difference was all too much and she had been too love-blind to see it. Perhaps, perhaps. That was her life at the moment, a string of maybes she couldn't see past.

She feared that if she had asked, he would have said no, though logically she knew he wasn't like that. She feared he would believe she wasn't strong enough if he had agreed to come. She feared that the gulf was just too wide and neither of them had wings. Yuffie had never considered herself a person without courage, but there were many kinds and it appeared this type she lacked.

Maybe she was just too young after all.

Yuffie sighed once she was out of sight of the Iyatokans and slowed her chocobo down to a more manageable speed, one of her hands moving from the reins to the necklace at her collar. It was the one that had belonged to Tolkan. The elders of the tribe had given it to her so that she could pass beyond the barrier without any trouble or accompaniment.

It was the type of item that should have been a gift between lovers, to keep each other in their hearts for long distances. Something to help bring them together, not aid in pushing them apart. Yuffie had the distinct feeling that the elders had been all too glad to be rid of her, thanking some deity that something bad had happened to drive her away. No one had shed a tear for her departure.

Not even the one she had wanted to the most.

That strange barrier between them was too high to cross it seemed.

To make matters worse, the call from Reeve had shaken her completely. Her father, the last true flesh and blood to her, had died. He hadn't been clear on the details. All he could say was that she was needed at home. Less than a day had passed and the other nobles had already started fighting, including her betrothed Uryuu Douwe. Without her around, they would tear down what her father had worked so hard to continue.

She wasn't going to let that happen. She owed him that much. Yuffie was lingering on the edges of self-hatred right now, pissed that she hadn't listened to Nanaki. There had been nothing but bad air between her and her father and now, she wouldn't have the chance to clear it. Godo probably hated her and thought she felt the same. It hurt, that thought, like something physical stabbing her through the gut.

The sense of loneliness was nearly overwhelming, turning her sorrow into something numb. She kept running everything in her head, over and over and Yuffie feared it would eventually consume her. Without Nanaki, without her father, she didn't think she had anyone to catch her all. It made her thoughts a scattered, jumbled mess of fear and sorrow that kept winding in a tighter and tighter coil around her heart.

It felt as if a vise had gripped her lungs.

Yuffie held on tighter to the reins and urged a little speed into her chocobo. She had to get home quickly, to take the control she had never really wanted. She owed her father that much at least. Her thoughts of free and easy materia hunting for the next ten years had crashed last night when she received the call. She couldn't afford to remain the child she had been and ignore her responsibilities any longer.

Nor could she allow herself to take the time to sort through her feelings regarding Nanaki. She wanted to figure it out, to analyze and understand everything. But the chance had passed. She needed to handle Wutai now. Hovering around, waiting for something to occur between them was a vacation she could no longer afford.

It hurt. But Yuffie was strong.

It wasn't long before the first of Cosmo Canyon came into sight. She heard Cid's helicopter before she saw it, the whirring of the blades and the rumbling of the engine. Rumor had it that the old man had found something in Mideel that would help him create an entirely new airship but until it was up and running, he was using the helicopter he had 'acquired' from Fort Condor. No one thought to argue with the Captain. It wasn't right to keep a bird grounded after all.

"Tell that little brat I said no!"

Cid's angry voice floated her direction as she topped the nearest rise, finally laying eyes on the black chopper and its itinerant pilot. Cid was cursing into his phone, waving one hand about wildly as one glanced surreptitiously around. She noticed the reason for his caution when she spotted a cigarette dangling from his fingers. Despite herself, a small smile flitted to her lips. Old habits died hard.

"I don't care what half-assed ideas he _thinks _he has," the pilot was continuing, all a bluster as he sucked deeply on his cigarette and continued pacing. "I'm the Captain and I know what I'm doin'. If I come back and find one little unnecessary screw, I'm kickin' ass. Ya hear?"

Yuffie pulled her chocobo to a halt and slipped from the saddle, patting the bird on the neck and quietly whispering for it to wait for her. She snuck up behind the hollering blond and stood there patiently, waiting for a chance to make her appearance.

She watched as Cid let out another sound of aggravation and promptly threw his cigarette to the ground, crushing it under his boot. "Dammit! That cheap-ass bastard. You wait, I'll give Mr. President a piece of my mind." Without another word, he pressed the button on his phone and ended the call, angrily shoving it into his pocket.

"I don't think you have a piece left to give, old man," Yuffie called out, propping one hand on her hip.

Cid jumped about two feet in the air before whirling around. "When'd you get here, brat?" he demanded, a wild look in his eyes... and a bit of a guilty one.

She afforded him a smile, though it lacked her usual exuberance. "Somewhere around the supposed ass kicking," she responded with a wave of her hand, pretending to wave away cigarette smoke. "Is that tobacco I smell?" the ninja asked, peering around in fake wonder.

He scowled. "You ain't my mother," he responded with a snort. "Sides, it ain't easy to just up and quit. Vin knows that."

Disbelief took over the ninja's expression. "Oh really?" Yuffie countered, a part of her easing with the return to banter between her and Cid. Despite appearances, she knew that the old man cared for her and she treated him like the annoying uncle he was. "Then what was with the attempt at being hidden?"

"Che. Vin knows it but that don't mean I wanna hear it," Cid replied with a sharp exhale. He paused and then peered at her. "Eh... are you okay?" he asked, the tone instantly changing from playful to serious.

She knew there was a reason she loved Cid. It was sweet that he was concerned for her, even if he didn't really know how to be all sensitive about it. That was about as tactful as a rock to the head and then some.

Her smile remained, though her true emotion was clear in her eyes. "I don't really know yet. Ask me again in a few hours."

Blue eyes looked around, spotted her chocobo, and then frowned. "Where's Nanaki? He didn't come?"

Yep, that tact was absolutely absent. Her fake smile faltered. "He... was busy," she responded, her eyes skirting away as she absently fiddled with one of her shuriken. Her body language plainly asked for him not to say anything more.

Somehow, Cid managed to understand. Either that, or Vincent's timely appearance saved him from making the mistake of asking more questions.

"You arrived quicker than we expected," the former Turk said as he stepped around the helicopter, a few packages in his arms.

Yuffie's mouth nearly dropped at the change in his attire. He no longer looked the part of a mourning amnesiac, but a man who had finally accepted everything. He wore dark slacks, loosely fitted over a pair of black boots that were far better than the atrocious golden things she had always thought were amusing. A long-sleeved button up in a deep scarlet completed the ensemble and he had his hair pulled back, a few loose wisps breaking free from the tie. '_It was disappointing that he was gay'_, she thought to herself, because he looked good enough to eat.

"Believe it or not, the Iyatokan breed chocobos," the ninja finally answered once she had rolled her tongue back into her mouth. "You're looking better."

Come to think of it, the old man was looking better, too. The gaunt and strained expression was gone and he had finally gained back some of his old weight, looking the healthiest he ever had.

Vincent handed his burden over to his lover, dropping the heavier box into Cid's arms as the pilot cursed under his breath at him, turning to place it into the helicopter. "Thank you," the ex-Turk responded politely. His grey eyes glanced once over her. "I'm sorry for your loss."

That twisting, churning feeling returned and it was all Yuffie could do to nod.

"We should get goin'," Cid inserted, strolling up to the two of them with a roll of his shoulders. "I don't wanna be in the air at dark. A storm's rollin' in."

"Okay." Yuffie turned and immediately headed for her chocobo, removing the bags she had secured to the saddle.

Vincent appeared at her side, silent as always, quietly helping to lift them. Not that she had brought many. As the ex-Turk hefted her belongings, Yuffie loosened the saddle on the chocobo.

"Return home," she told it, running her fingers over the feathers on its head.

It warked loudly and headbutted her before trotting off. Apparently, whatever magic the Iyatokan used to ward off intruders had somehow been altered to ignore chocobos. There had been an explanation but she hadn't stayed awake long enough to listen to it. And the lion wolves had trained their birds well. Her chocobo would return to its stable without second thought.

Behind her, Vincent was climbing into the helicopter, placing her stuff in the cargo space next to the back chairs. Yuffie dared glance once more in the direction of the Iyatokan's home before turning her back and moving towards the chopper. Cid was looking at something under a panel in the main body before letting it shut with a clang.

"Ready?" he grunted ever so attractively.

Despite all desires to look again, Yuffie refrained. It was pathetic of her, holding on to that last wish that Nanaki show up in the final moment to be at her side. She wasn't the type to hope unnecessarily and it was simply better if she didn't.

A hand settled on her hair, ruffling it without preamble. Yuffie looked up to find Cid giving her a strange expression, a mix of compassion and sorrow. It passed in an instant though and the pilot's grin was back. He gave her a little push in the direction of the copter.

"Get in, brat," he said affectionately.

She mock-scowled, swapping at the hand in her hair. "Old man," she countered, but did so anyways, crawling in after Vincent.

Cid slammed the door behind her and took his place at the helm. It wasn't long before Yuffie felt the copter rise into the air with a jerk, making her stomach drop down into her toes. She swallowed thickly, feeling a little green around the gills.

"Urk," Yuffie groaned, leaning over and putting her face between her knees. "I should've walked it."

"Don't ya dare yak in my chopper!" Cid yelled over the whirring blades. He jerked the throttle, forcing the copter into a sharp turn that steered them towards Wutai.

The ninja glowered. "Stolen chopper!" she reminded him before promptly shutting her mouth, trying to stop the spinning in her head. She really hated flying. "Ugh!"

The nausea and the dizziness, however, was a good distraction for the turmoil of emotions. She didn't think once about her father or Nanaki or the stress she would soon be under. Trying not to vomit became her focus. Yuffie didn't even bother to listen in on the two lovers when they began their own quiet conversation. Not that she wanted to hear them exchange sweet nothings anyways.

Therefore, she was very glad when they finally arrived in Wutai, the chopper setting down on the ground with a slightly rocky lurch. Yuffie tumbled out of the side door, her feet somewhat wobbly.

"I hate flying," she grumbled as the two men climbed out after her, Cid keeping the rotors running so that they could leave again.

Cid snorted. "Ya got a free ride. Don't complain, brat."

She ignored him, standing up straight and taking her first good look at Wutai in many months. The rebuilding was going incredibly well in her absence. Not that she expected any different. It made a small pang strike her heart.

Behind her, the two lovers exchanged glances before Cid ventured to speak again, scratching his chin in uneasiness. "You know..." he began slowly, capturing the ninja's attention. "Me and Vin could stay for a bit. We've been needin' another vacation."

It made her feel better that they would even suggest it. But Vincent and Cid, as much as they were her family, weren't who she needed by her side. It was enough that they brought her home. That meant a lot.

"No, that's okay," she assured them with a weak smile. "I'll be fine. Go build your masterpiece."

The pilot looked skeptical but Vincent seemed to sense something and nodded in understanding. "Don't hesitate to call," he commented as he handed over her other pack. "You know we're there for you."

"Yeah, I know." She hefted her pack over her shoulder and gave a parting wave. "Thanks guys. I'll give you a call later to let you know what's happening."

She didn't give them a chance to say anything else, taking off towards the temple and the main compound where her father's house and the central buildings were located. It was time she learned exactly what had happened. The time for delay was past.

* * *

A heart attack.

Of all things to end her father's life, she never expected it to be something as mundane as a heart attack. He was supposed to be stronger than that. She had always seen her father as some sort of undefeatable man. Before their argument, he had been her hero, not that she had ever told him.

Yuffie was sick of hearing condolences. A few days after his funeral, she closed herself off from the grievances and the stranger's expressing their apologies. Most of them didn't really mean it. Plenty were glad her father was gone. She was tired of the proprieties. She didn't care to hear them any more.

They were already pushing for her to marry, trying to convince her that a woman running Wutai alone was unacceptable. Uryuu had already claimed he would graciously accept her hand, even if she was grossly untrained. Yuffie had punched him in the face and was glad to do so. But that didn't stop the pestering.

After only a few days in her father's shoes she was even more convinced that she didn't think she fit in them. They were several sizes too big.

The ninja sighed and laid her head down on the former Lord's desk on top of a stack of paper's she had yet to go through. It had become her duty to clean out his working office, pulling out documents that needed to be signed and getting it prepared for her own use. She wouldn't let anyone else touch her father's stuff.

She didn't understand a damn thing she read though. It was annoying.

She blindly groped for a paper and brought it within eye sight, head still flat on the desk. Something about taxes. She tossed it to the floor and grabbed another. A complaint about the temple upkeep. It joined her carefully ordered stack on the floor with a flutter. Yuffie was getting sick of it all.

Requisition forms. Complaints. Suggestions for laws.

Boring. Boring. Boring.

Her fingers encountered another paper and she sighed, fully prepared to throw it to the ground and join the rest of the 'important' documents – some more than five years old – that she hadn't even looked at until she happened to catch a glimpse of something. Her own name. Curious, Yuffie sat up and brought the item closer for inspection.

It was a letter in her father's own handwriting. Unfinished and dated not but a few days before he died. Her heart pounding in her chest, she smoothed out the paper and laid it flat on the desk in front of her to read it. Yuffie swallowed thickly, her eyes anxiously scanning the first line.

_Yuffie, _

_I have been a fool, an utter fool, in allowing this argument between us to continue further. You are my dearest child, my only daughter and I have been such a foolish father for trying to push you into something you did not want. If only my eyes had seen my mistake sooner, this distance will have ended. Now, you will not even answer my call and I have only myself to blame. _

_I believed that I only wanted your happiness without even asking you what you wanted for yourself. I listened too heartily to the demands of the elders when I should have thought as your father and not the Lord part I also play. I have let my pride and my anger best me in the end._

_Please believe that I never meant to say such hurtful things. Anger clouded my rationality and I spouted nonsense which hurt you and your friend. I regret my actions deeply and I wish that you would accept my apology. I can not bear this ire between us. I have already lost your mother and I do not wish to lose you as well. _

_I hope that--_

The letter ended there, mid-sentence. He had obviously been disturbed in the middle of writing it. Yuffie felt a hot clenching in her chest and before she knew it, two drops dotted the parchment, smearing the ink. Her hands trembled on the paper, crinkling the edges where she gripped it when the first sob escaped her.

She should have called him. She should have picked up the damn phone.

More tears joined the few drops on the paper as Yuffie hunched over her desk. It was the first she had cried since hearing the news a week ago when Nanaki had held her. It was the first time she let her emotions out and now they poured.

She had been so stupid and immature, letting that argument come between them. And now she wasn't going to get the chance to apologize or talk to him again. The tears fell even more, soaking the papers beneath her.

It was too late.

* * *

He had watched her ride away, her chocobo vanishing all too quickly down the trail. It was then he had felt the tinge of regret tugging at him. A strange emotion he couldn't exactly place. He had wondered why it felt as if he was losing her, losing something he couldn't replace with every meter of distance that grew between them.

He had tried to remind himself that she hadn't asked him to come, as if that would make those uneasy feelings fade in some way. But then the truth always came back to haunt him. That he hadn't offered to go with her. Even a week after the fact, he still found himself questioning his decision. Or lack thereof.

Nanaki felt he had only accepted things as they happened, without a word in himself. Without making a single choice. His tongue was tied and silent and now he worried. Her father had died, making her an orphan. She was all alone. And where was he? Still with the Iyatokans. His greatest wish had been fulfilled in that regard but it made him wonder if he had to lose something in return.

"It is a beautiful sunset."

The demi-human nearly leapt in surprise at the unexpected arrival at a visitor. Blinking in confusion, he looked over his shoulder to see a very aged Iyatokan approaching his position. He was currently perched on a high outcropping of rock, staring out at the land spread out beneath him and the sun setting on the far horizon. The sky was a picturesque mix of oranges, reds, and blues.

"That it is," Nanaki agreed as he watched the elder leap up onto the rock next to him and sit back on his haunches, aged gaze trained out over the landscape.

A minute of silence passed between the two of them as the demi-human tried to ascertain his visitor before the old man spoke. "I remember long ago when Kairi first fell in love with a human."

Nanaki's mouth nearly dropped in surprise. "E-excuse me?" he commented.

Golden eyes much like his own turned towards him. "Pardon," the Iyatokan said with a dip of his head. "I'm Liesl. My older sister was once the owner of the amulet that you now carry." His eyes flickered to the necklace against Nanaki's skin.

Unconsciously, a taloned finger touched the warmed metal. "Your sister?" he repeated, half in astonishment. He hadn't really thought about it until that moment but it had belonged to someone before him. He remembered the strange dream he'd had. Memories of someone else's love.

Liesl nodded. "I was even younger than you are now when Kairi first met Tolkan. I won't say it was love at first sight but something more like fascination." He turned his head back towards the fading sunset, a brief wind stirring and rustling his vastly silver-streaked fur. "Considering that our two races had been enemies, the love that sprouted was even a surprise to her."

"I remember Akili telling me of the war," Nanaki responded, furrowing his brow as he tried to recall the details. "Is it true that no one remembers how it started?"

The Iyatokan sighed. "Racial tensions had never been the best between the humans and those not. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding of some kind."

"And Kairi and Tolkan... they had something to do with the end of it? And the resulting peace?" Nanaki asked, beginning to grow excited despite himself.

"Yes." Liesl shifted slightly to get more comfortable on his perch. "I remember how my sister had been. Scared of her feelings. Scared of what her family would think of her. Scared she would lose everything but also determined because she didn't want to deny her heart. She told me only because I was too young to hate her. I admired her, you see."

Nanaki smiled a bit to himself, recalling his own fears and worries when his feelings for Yuffie had only started to emerge. He had questioned himself then. Because he knew at any moment he could return to a more human form. He still questioned himself now but he couldn't deny that he felt something for her, something more than just a casual friendship.

"Their marriage commemorated the beginning of a peace between our two kinds," Liesl continued fondly, his eyes sparkling with remembrance. "It was a beautiful ceremony. The Wutaiian's crafted the amulet for Kairi and we, in turn, crafted the pendant for Tolkan. They exchanged names as a symbol of their union."

"I see." Nanaki looked down at the metal in his hand, the expert craftsmanship. It represented something incredibly important. "It sounds as if they really loved each other."

Liesl inclined his head. "It wasn't easy, I assure you, young one. But they were willing to take the challenge. I only wish that they had lived longer. When Tolkan returned alone, it came as no surprise that he died not long after."

He wasn't certain if the Iyatokan intended his visit to do so, but it really made Nanaki examine his own feelings. Did he care that much? Was he even worthy of inheriting the amulet that had signified so much?

"That young woman," Liesl inserted after a moment, sounding thoughtful. "She is more than just a friend?"

Despite himself, the demi-human felt a light blush heat his cheeks. "I'm not really sure," he admitted truthfully. "But I think so."

Liesl chuckled lightly. "I understand completely. Kairi confessed much the same. But I wonder... why you did not go with her."

Nanaki sighed. "She did not ask me," he answered lowering his gaze.

"It doesn't mean that she didn't need you," the Iyatokan responded with a quiet cough. "A woman's heart is a strange thing, and especially a Wutaiian woman at that. They are full of pride but also... insecurity. Tell me, Nanaki, do you wish to remain with the Iyatokan?"

The demi-human's brows rose. "I... haven't thought about it. I was actually thinking that perhaps you'd like to return to Cosmo Canyon."

Liesl shook his head. "That will not be happening. Scars run far too deep for most of those here to even think of trusting humans again. You saw how they treated your lady."

To be more precise, Nanaki hadn't been paying it any attention. Too absorbed in his lucky chance at meeting his clan, he never even noticed that they had been treating Yuffie any differently. He frowned and tried to recall some instances.

"I see now that you didn't," Liesl inserted. "In any case, we still shun those that are different, human or no. The Gi Nattak tribe nearly wiped us out and then that monster only made things worse."

"Monster?" Nanaki repeated before sudden realization struck him. "You mean Hojo? You knew of him?"

The Iyatokan's face twisted into a scowl filled with hatred. "Bugenhagen kept us informed. We grieved for the loss of your mother and your capture but could do nothing. We were proud to hear of your escape."

Nanaki sighed. "I wish grandfather had told me more than he did."

"Perhaps he thought you weren't ready for the entire truth."

"Maybe..." Nanaki trailed off, uncertain to even guess what his grandfather had been thinking. The elderly man had been ten times wiser than he and that loss still struck him deeply. Even recently finding his clan couldn't replace that emptiness.

With a groan, Liesl rose to his feet beside him, stretching out aged muscles. "The sun is fading and it is time for these old bones to rest. I hope that my words helped to clear that turmoil."

A wry grin pulled at Nanaki's lips. "That obvious?"

"Only to one who can recognize the pain of confused love," Liesl responded, tail twitching as he turned and hopped carefully down from the rock. "Do not dwell too long, Nanaki. Else you will lose all chances."

The elder disappeared into the brush that carefully hid the location of the Iyatokan camp, leaving Nanaki sitting alone on his boulder. He sighed and turned his attention to the horizon but it was already darkening with the coming of night, stars peeking out one by one to dot the sky. Liesl had brought out many points... but the confusion hadn't cleared any. In fact, it only had guilt added to it.

Biting his lip in frustration, Nanaki dug out his phone and flipped it open. He had full battery and a couple of bars. This was the best place to get reception. He could easily call Yuffie if he needed to. If he wanted to.

He wondered how she was doing after this week's time. Had the funeral for her father already finished? Had she begun her work in his place? Was she well? A part of him knew that he should call her. But what if she were angry at him? What if she didn't care if he called or not? Was it too presumptuous of him to believe she missed him?

He had felt it, a small brief tugging, the cracking of a gulf between them. When had that happened? When had he grown blind?

So many questions. He didn't know how to answer them.

He thought that maybe he should call her.

He missed her, he truly did. Her laughter, and her smile, and her teasing. Nanaki missed sparring with her and fighting with her over certain choice foods. Arguing over whose turn it was to do laundry. Conversation late in the night when both of them were too keyed up to sleep. He remembered how warm she was sleeping next to him.

He missed all of that.

Nanaki pressed the button and held the phone to his ear, listening to the steady ringing on the other end. His heart began to pound in his chest. If she answered, what would he say? His mouth felt as if it had suddenly gone dry. Perhaps she was too busy to waste time talking to him. What if he was just going to be a bother?

The phone rang for a fourth time. He knew that at the sixth ring her voice mail would pick up. Was she ignoring his call?

He didn't wait to find out. With a sharp intake of breath, Nanaki snapped his phone shut and laid it onto the granite beside him.

He was such a coward.

* * *

"_And tomorrow they said they were going to have a bonfire! They're going to introduce me to some of our music and even dancing!" Nanaki said with excitement in his voice. _

_Yuffie could practically feel it vibrating through his body from where she lay, her head propped on his chest. Despite his energy, however, she felt rather blah herself. She was glad that he was happy but... her own heart was wounded. She had been there for almost an entire week but the Iyatokans had yet to warm to her. She didn't think they were ever going to. She had learned the hard way that it was better if she just remained in the room. _

_She was happy where she was currently however, this close to him, able to hear his heartbeat. For all that they had grown closer, they had also grown apart. It was so strange and she couldn't put it into words. Nanaki was this near but she also felt as if he were unreachable. That if she held out her hand, it would only grasp empty air. _

"_You're invited, of course," Nanaki was saying, waving one hand in the air in his excitement. _

_Yuffie hummed noncommittally. "Am I?" she questioned, only half-listening to what he was saying. _

_He nodded, sounding the most relaxed she had heard in some time. "Yes, I asked. I think you would have fun." _

_She didn't respond. _

_He didn't seem to notice but continued in his description, going on to explain the herbs they would put in the fire and other little details she didn't listen to. He was that close and yet, she had never felt so alone. _

"What are you doing up here?"

Illeana's voice pulled Yuffie from her reminiscence. She blinked and turned to find her childhood friend climbing up onto the roof beside her. "Hiding," Yuffie answered, returning her attention to the wonderful view. From the roof of the temple, she could see the entire of Wutai. Not to mention the adults never looked for her on the roof. It was the perfect place to conceal herself.

Illeana giggled and plopped down next to Yuffie with a heavy groan. "From the elders?"

The Wutaiian heir nodded as her friend continued, "I hear they're trying to get you to marry."

Yuffie's face scrunched into distaste. "Not going to happen," she mumbled.

"I didn't think so." Illeana leaned back on her hands and looked up at the clear sky with few clouds in sight. "Still, it's nice to see you again, Yuffie. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me."

Illeana had a point. From the war to materia hunting to spending time with Nanaki and the argument with her father, Yuffie hadn't made any contact with her friend. It only served to make her feel worse.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I've been busy."

"I know. Lord Godo told me."

Yuffie blinked in surprise. "What?"

Her friend shifted position, crossing her legs out in front of her. "I came to your house sometimes, borrowing stuff," Illeana explained with a knowing wink and conspiratorial grin. "I think he was lonely. He talked to me."

"He talked to you?" Yuffie repeated in astonishment, her lips pulling into a hurtful pout. "He never talked to me..."

"That's cause you weren't listening." Illeana paused, tilting her head to the side. "He was always talking about how you were so much like your mother. Lord Godo sounded so proud. I was jealous."

"Pfft. Of the old man?" Her tone was light, but inside, her chest was coiling tightly again. That familiar feeling of tears knocked at the back of her lids.

Her friend knocked her with her shoulder. "No, of you. My dad's hoping I'll bag some rich guy since I'm useless elsewise." She laughed lightly to herself, unbothered by the fact. "That's okay, thought. Mitsuro's the perfect first born son. I don't mind."

Yuffie was quiet as she thought about her father. "I never got to apologize," she whispered, feeling the first few tears trickle down her cheeks. Her fingers tightened on her knees. "He died thinking that I hated him."

"I doubt he really thought that," Illeana responded. "Lord Godo knew you were angry with him but I know he knew that you loved him."

The Wutaiian heir sniffled, drawing her knees to her chest and hugging them tightly, feeling every bit the little girl she had been when her mother died. "I'm alone now." She was an orphan and though she had her friends, they weren't the same. And now, it even seemed as if she was losing Nanaki.

"Don't forget about me," Illeana inserted in as cheerful a voice as she could muster, wishing she knew the right words to cheer up her dearest friend. "I'll always be here."

Yuffie managed a watery smile, swiping the back of her hand across her eyes. "Yeah, I know." She paused and looked out over Wutai, her eyes able to make out the many forms of her people walking around. Surrounded by so many and yet, she still felt so alone.

"Stupid Nanaki," Yuffie mumbled to herself, wishing he had come with her as she laid her head on her knees. She could do this on her own, sure enough, but it would have been easier, it would have been nicer... it would have proved something if he had come with her.

"What was that?" Illeana asked, intrigued. "It sounded like a boy's name."

"It was," Yuffie replied a bit petulantly. "A stupid, stubborn, handsome, perfect boy who doesn't understand a damned thing."

Her friend shook her head. "Sounds like a guy all right. I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

Yuffie winced. "I don't... I don't think anyways. Or maybe not anymore. He was a friend or something. I really don't know. Everything's gotten complicated."

"Don't I know it!" Illeana exclaimed with a wave of her hand through the air. "He's not gay is he?"

The ninja blinked before suddenly bursting out into laughter at the mere thought, a strange sight considering the tears that still wet her cheeks. "No, he's the furthest from gay... I think."

"Good then. It sucks to pine for a gay guy." She sighed dramatically, holding her hand to her forehead. "I don't think I'll ever forget that redheaded stud."

Yuffie lifted her brow, wondering if her friend would ever change. "Stud?" she repeated.

"Oh, you weren't here when we were saved from those huge monsters. This hot guy named Reno destroyed them." Illeana sighed again and a starry look filled her dark eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Yuffie burst out laughing again. "Reno? You liked Reno?" she exclaimed with incredulity, her belly cramping from the force of her laughter. "You must be talking about after he and Reeve had that fight."

Illeana nodded, looking quite depressed. "Yes. And then, I find out, he's not only gay but Lord Godo married them! Talk about a let down."

"You couldn't find anyone better?" Yuffie asked, her tone filled with amusement.

"What? Like Uryuu?" Illeana wrinkled her nose in disgust. Yuffie heartily agreed. "Trust me, Wutai's all dried up in eligible bachelors. In any case, tell me about this Nanaki."

Yuffie's smile vanished. "There's nothing to talk about. It's probably over and done with," she said, kicking out at a roof tile. It clattered and fell to the ground beneath them, crashing.

"Probably?"

"It's a long story."

Below them, someone noticed the tile breaking but couldn't seem to find the perpetrator. Two of the elders went running by, obviously on the hunt for Yuffie. The ninja did not feel inclined to inform them of her presence.

"We've got time," Illeana assured her, smiling at the buffoonish elders looking so haggard and anxious.

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" Yuffie shook her head. "Well, the story starts about a year ago when I ran into these guys in the forest outside of Junon..."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Only four more chapters to go! 


	5. When Summer Passed

**A/N: Expect some OOC. The characters are evolving and changing thanks to circumstance. Yuffie won't be only teasing and playful in this chapter. **

**Shattered Traditions: Chapter Four**

**When Summer Passed**

Several forms paced the waiting room while even more sat in their chairs, anxiously staring at the clock above the door that led to the maternity ward. The entire of AVALANCHE had made their presence known for this affair, phones ringing off the hooks the moment the time had come.

"How long does it take for babies to be born, Mr. Tseng?" Marlene asked, tugging on the Wutaiian's sleeve to gather his attention.

The Turk Commander sighed with the long patience of one used to dealing with children more than he ever intended in his entire life. "It shouldn't be much longer now," he assured her, his eyes sliding briefly over to his lover who was accompanied by Denzel. At least Sephiroth's attached young one was a bit more quiet. A slight stab of amused jealousy fluttered in him before wafting away. It was pointless.

Suddenly, the sound of a baby's cry pierced the air, causing those sitting to leap to their feet in excitement. Moments later, another cry joined the first and a cheer broke out in the waiting room.

"Can you believe it?" Elena exclaimed, shaking her head. "Both babies born on the same day. It was as if they planned it."

Zack grinned broadly, jabbing his elbow into her side playfully. "Anticipating one of your own?" he suggested teasingly, wiggling his eyebrow demonstratively.

She rolled her eyes. "Leave that to the mother hen," she replied loftily, waving a hand through the air. "I'm too young for motherhood."

"I wouldn't trust Elena around kids," Reno inserted, giving his former Turk buddy a sidelong glance. He never could resist an opportunity to needle her. "Not with all the weapons she packs."

Pursing her lips, the blonde resisted the urge to shoot Reno a rather vulgar display. There were children in the room after all and unlike what the redheaded brat implied, she knew how to curb herself.

"Sephy, are we going to get to see the babies now?" Denzel asked quietly, hopeful brown eyes turned towards his adoptive father.

But the mako green gaze seemed to be turned inwards, measuring out an issue that only he could see or hear. The child's brow furrowed in concern and he reached out, touching the former general lightly on the arm. Sephiroth started slightly, blinking as he turned his head and his attention onto the young boy.

It was a moment before Sephiroth seemed to recall what Denzel had asked him. "I'm sure it will be soon," he assured the young child, patting Denzel on the hand.

An innocent smile beamed back at him, ever so trusting.

Yuffie watched all this from her perch in the room, leaning up against the wall far across from where Nanaki had his own position, scrunched somewhere behind Barret's bulk. If anyone had noticed that the two of them weren't close together, whispering amongst themselves or sharing secrets, they hadn't commented on it. But she did feel the piercing grey stare of one ex-Turk and knew that Vincent was busy trying to discern what had happened.

The level of anticipation in the room however, was rocketing by several degrees and even Yuffie found a smile forcing its way into her face. This was encouraging to her, a bit of an uplift for recently dampened spirits. When she had received the call hours ago, she had been excited, eager to meet the babies as they came into the world. It would be a happy, hopeful distraction from the sorrow surrounding her father's death and the confusion between her and Nanaki.

She let the sound of their voices, their conversations both hopeful and full of promise, wash over and around her, barely paying attention to one. They were all too excited to notice the brooding in her expression and she was grateful for that, not wanting to be subject to anyone's pity or probing questions.

But it didn't stop her eyes from constantly gravitating Nanaki's way, watching as he made quiet small talk with Reeve. It had only been a month but to her fractured heart, it felt like longer. The loneliness made time drag on day by day until she felt as if she were wallowing in every minute, mired in quicksand as she waited for sixty seconds to pass.

The young ninja was beginning to feel trapped in Wutai, locked in a fierce debates with the elders over what she should be doing for the sake of the country. Getting married was at the top of their list. Producing heirs. Finding a male to sit in leadership since it was obvious she wasn't suited for the job. It made her ill to simply think about it. These were the people she had fought so hard to save?

It made her long for Nanaki's presence. If anything, they were bonded by their lack of belonging. Except, not anymore now that he had found his clan. She knew that her father had hoped she would mature out of her need to roam and cause trouble but now that he was gone, she was forced to become what Wutai needed from her. No one ever asked what she needed for herself.

Her thoughts going in endless circles that had no beginning and no end, Yuffie lifted brown eyes to a face that was achingly familiar. Nanaki was spending more and more time outside. She could tell that much from the darkening of his skin, usually a golden tan but now a deeper nutmeg. It made his hair stand out even more, that rich crimson that she wanted to run her fingers through. He was there, so close, and yet, he couldn't have been any further if he were standing on the other side of the world, across a gully, three oceans and a ring of fire.

Despite the distance, she couldn't ignore the urge to talk to him because she hadn't since leaving. Not once had she picked up the phone. Not once had hers rang. It was as if they were mutually avoiding each other. It was strange how quickly they had gone from best friends rarely leaving one another's side, to passing acquaintances barely in contact. It was over before it had begun but was it really over? She didn't know.

Attracting her attention, the doors opened, admitting a tired-looking Reis into the room. Despite her fatigue, she had a big smile on her face as she smoothed down her doctor's coat. "Two healthy babies," she announced, much to their relief.

Immediately, the young Tuesti was crowded by excited friends all wanting to know more. Yuffie, however, hung back, her gaze flickering to Nanaki who wasn't a part of the crowd either. Her eyes caught his, a seemingly silent communication passing between them. The look spoke volumes without saying anything at all.

While the others bombarded Reis with questions, Yuffie made her way to Nanaki, nearly holding her breath. A part of her was nervous, as if she was meeting a stranger for the first time. Only a month had passed, she reminded herself, but it was like she didn't know him at all.

"Hey," she said as she approached, a welcoming smile on her face. It did well to hide the other emotions that she didn't want him to see.

He shifted to greet her, tail lazily swishing behind him in a soft blur of flames. "Hey yourself," he replied.

It was awkward, but she wasn't going to let that deter her. "How have you been?" Yuffie asked, moving to stand beside him. They were apart from the others, in their own little corner of the room away from prying eyes.

Nanaki shook his head. "I think I should be asking you that question," he corrected, crossing his arms. "Your father...?"

She sighed and her eyes dropped to the floor at the reminder. It was getting easier to think of her father and her own mistakes, but it wasn't something she could easily shake off. "A heart attack," the ninja explained. "I was surprised myself when I learned."

"I'm sorry."

Her lashes lowered against her cheeks but her expression never lost the look of strength. "He was the one who should have apologized to you." Her eyes darkened with sadness. "I... found a letter he was never able to send me. He regretted his words." It was important to her that she tell Nanaki that. She knew he didn't hold a grudge against Godo but still, Yuffie wanted her friend to know.

Nanaki let a small smile slip onto his face, making something in her heart give a strange jerk at the familiar, comforting sight. "I know."

A moment of silence fell between them, heavily echoing and clenching in their lungs. It was raw and painful, building greater and greater despite the increasing happiness that vibrated behind them. On the edge of their conscious they noticed that babies were being introduced and there was laughter and congratulations. But in their small corner of the room lived only regret... and sorrow. Along with questions on atop the other.

It was too damn uncomfortable and Yuffie resolved to make that anxiety go away. "So," she began slowly, searching her suddenly blank mind for something o say. "Been on any adventures lately?"

It was as close to an 'I miss you' that she could force from her lips without leaving herself so vulnerable in front of the only other person in her life who had the capability to hurt her.

"I can't say that I have," Nanaki responded, his stance showing that he felt just as awkward. He had the insane urge to re-introduce himself because it was almost like he didn't know her anymore. "I've mostly been learning my way around my clan, relatives and no."

"Oh?" Yuffie coaxed, trying to pretend as if she were interested.

He was doing fine without her, plenty fine on his own. Bugenhagen's death had always hit him hard but now, knowing he wasn't alone, he was learning to move along. She should have been happy for him, but all she could feel was a great sense of loss. The selfish part of her wanted him to go back to that guarded and sad creature that had been hers and hers alone.

The demi-human nodded and to her surprise, and a bit of dismay, excited energy began to creep into his tone. "Lesana is probably the closest to my age there and its thanks to her that I've been able to meet most of them."

"Lesana?" Yuffie repeated.

She attempted to keep her voice neutral but had the distinct impression, judging by the way her heart sagged into her belly, that she had failed miserably. What was this seething jealousy that made an unusual urge to kill rise inside of her?

Something in Nanaki's golden eyes sparkled, making her stomach churn and buck in discomfort. "She's Akili's grandcub. I know you remember Akili. Lesana knows a lot of history and unlike her grandma, she actually has the time to relate it to me."

"It sounds like you have a lot in common," Yuffie commented, wondering if that was her voice that was only hovering on neutrality. And Nanaki, her ever oblivious friend, didn't seem to notice her growing discomfort for this conversation. She wished she hadn't ever begun it in the first place.

Her eyes flickered briefly to the others, Reeve who was cooing over one of the newborns and Elena tentatively taking another into her arms. She almost looked as if she feared the babe was a hissing snake that would bite her. If Yuffie were in a better mood, she would have laughed. Then Nanaki spoke and she dragged her gaze back to him.

"A bit," the demi-human responded with a nonchalant shrug. "She keeps me from making too big a fool of myself."

She couldn't imagine an instance when Nanaki had ever done something clumsy or foolish. That was usually her job. Still, she forced a chuckle through her lips, refusing to ruin the happiness that he seemed to be enjoying.

"You really like it there, huh?" she asked purely rhetorically. It was plainly obvious to the ninja the truth, but she didn't really want to acknowledge it.

"They have asked me to stay," Nanaki admitted, shifting slightly where he stood. He turned his head to the side, gaze leaving hers to fall on the others. "I haven't made up my mind yet."

Yuffie felt something plummet even further, perhaps her heart falling from her stomach down to the balls of her feet where it was crushed endlessly. By the glint in Nanaki's eyes, she thought that he was merely saving face. He looked as if he had already decided. She wondered if that told the strength of their friendship, for it to fade away into dust as quickly as it had.

She knew that the silence in the conversation was because she hadn't responded yet but couldn't think of anything that would sway his thoughts either way. Her mouth opened, though no true response was ready, and was instantly relieved when her eyes caught sight of Reis gesturing towards her. It was the perfect opportunity to escape and she nodded her head in the young doctor's direction.

"Sorry, Nanaki. My turn," Yuffie said with her best, brightest smile. It wasn't hard to fake. She looked forward to getting to hold one of the babies. "We'll talk later, okay?" she suggested, already edging past him.

Her hand fell briefly on his arm, the faintest of touches warm on his skin, and then she was gone before he could even protest, eagerly making her way to the other side of the room. Nanaki watched her exit, a faint frown pulling at her lips. He couldn't quite describe her behavior. She was still Yuffie but it appeared the past month had dampened her usual enthusiasm for life. And he had only made the most cursory of queries. Somehow, he felt he would have been prying if he had delved deeper.

She smiled as she finally made her way to Reis' side. The two of them exchanged words before a heavily wrapped bundle was transferred into the young ninja's arms. She carefully cradled the newborn in her hold, her face slackening in wonder as she gazed at the newest addition to her extended family.

Yuffie was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"She seems to be doing well."

The demi-human nearly leapt three feet in the air at the unexpected voice. He hadn't even realized Archer had snuck up on him, approaching when Nanaki wasn't paying the least bit attention to his surroundings. Forcing his heart to dampen its pace, Nanaki turned towards Archer who was actually staring at Yuffie.

"Considering the situation, I mean," the engineer added as a sort of afterthought before shifting his gaze towards the Iyatokan.

Archer had his hands stuffed in his pockets and he seemed to be pretending nonchalance, but there was a calculated understanding in his amethyst eyes that made Nanaki think this conversation wasn't just idle chatter.

Outside of that, Nanaki knew his comment was bullshit. "It's fake," Nanaki responded with a faint sigh. "She's only pretending to be happy. She's always been good at bravado, never wanting anyone to try and prove her age." He remembered that argument between them all too well when he had made the mistake of wanting to protect her.

There was a moment of silence before Archer spoke again, rising up to the toes of his feet before dropping back down again. "You talk like you know her."

"I do," he responded, almost absent-mindedly, watching as she smiled, tilting her head to the side. A lock of dark hair slipped across her forehead.

Archer made a noise of argument. "You think you do," he corrected in a no-nonsense tone.

Confusion alit within the demi-human. He dragged his attention from Yuffie to the engineer but Archer wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead, his eyes were focused on the ninja, almost as if he were trying to see something beneath her smile as well.

"Why didn't you go with her?" the dark-haired man asked.

A sharp stab of something wriggled a painful path in Nanaki's chest at the unexpected and blunt question he had asked himself many times before. "She didn't ask me to," he answered, the same excuse he had given himself. He knew, without needing to guess, that Archer wouldn't be as understanding as his own psyche.

The engineer lifted a brow. "You expected she would? Knowing her?"

Nanaki bit his lower lip, feeling trapped. It didn't deter Archer in the slightest and he continued, bombarding the younger man with all the queries he had already directed at himself many times before only with ten times more success.

"Do you really think she would have asked you to leave when she thought you had finally found what you wanted?"

He sucked in a breath. "Did she think I wouldn't?" Nanaki countered, wishing that the other man wasn't making it sound as if it was entirely his fault.

"Did you even make any signs that you would?"

Nanaki huffed in frustration. "All you do is counter with questions." He raked a hand through his hair, nearly dislodging the ponytail.

It wasn't fair that he shoulder all the burden. Technically, they were both to blame since neither had spoken. And it wasn't as if anything were really wrong, right? They were still friends even if they were separated. It was only temporary. Things would go back to normal eventually.

Oblivious to the demi-human's mounting annoyance, Archer chuckled lightly. "The two of you are so similar sometimes, I can't help but get involved. It's just cute," he said, reaching out and ruffling his hands over Nanaki's hair like one would a young child.

The Iyatokan scowled. "I'm not a child."

"Mah, then its time you grew up, ne?" Archer suggested with a wink.

He left Nanaki gaping at him, stepping away with the full intent of pestering someone for a chance to hold Aeris' daughter. He figured his good deed was done for the day, if the thoughts flickering across Nanaki's face were any indication.

The demi-human watched the engineer leave for all of a moment before his eyes found their way back to his best friend in thought. She was smiling in that gentle manner again, tugging on his heartstrings. He hadn't realized, until that moment, just how much he had missed her this past month.

It was exciting to get to know his clan and learn of the history, but without her by his side, sharing in the knowledge and his cheer, it had somehow felt a little flat. There were many nights he had lain, staring at the ceiling, and thinking of her. After sharing the bed for only a week, he had gotten used to her warmth at his side. Despite the extra blankets, it was as if there was no way to keep warm at night anymore. He had worried as well, considering that she had hurried home after receiving heart-breaking news. And he had asked himself time and time again if he had made the right decision.

But his phone had never rung and he had never called her. He couldn't explain it either. Perhaps they had both been too complacent for too long in their relationship. Maybe this was just the natural order of things, that they weren't meant to be. Perhaps he should just accept what was happening in his life and continue on his way.

Every time he tried to convince himself to do that, he felt as if he were betraying something inside of him. That he was losing something entirely irreplaceable. Suddenly, he was back to those moments before he had decided to simply go with the flow, living in a land of confusion as he tried to figure out his feelings towards his best friend.

He wondered if this was the time when they would finally say goodbye.

She felt the eyes on her, and unbidden, a light blush attacked her cheeks before she willingly lifted her gaze, searching out the source of the strange feeling. Yuffie caught sight of Nanaki and Archer talking on the other side of the room but by the time her eyes found them, neither were looking her way but discussing something serious. She frowned slightly until her attention was dragged away by the shifting of the young one in her arms, obviously annoyed that he didn't have her full attention.

The ninja snorted. All men were attention hogs. She jogged her arms gently. "I'm paying attention now," she cooed softly. There was a gurgle as Dominique, Rude and Shera's son, settled back contentedly.

He was cute, a thick thatch of dark hair already on his head. Currently, his eyes were blue but she had the feeling that they would darken to brown. Yuffie had already made her decision regarding children. Not now, but in the future, probably. She liked kids, even the bratty ones.

She didn't dare think about what having children with Nanaki would be like.

Her arms were growing slightly tired but Yuffie wasn't quite ready to relinquish her opportunity. Footsteps approached and her battle-honed instincts were quick to distinguish the quiet footfalls. She lifted her eyes, finding that her cousin was slowly approaching.

"Want a turn?" she asked, gesturing towards Tseng with her bundle-laden arms.

The apprehension on his face was something she didn't think she'd ever see in such a composed man. "No, I think it's probalby safer if I don't," he said, holding up his hands as if to ward her off from attempting to foist off the child on him.

Yuffie couldn't help but laugh lightly at him. It was kind of cute. She and Tseng were both tentatively stepping around building a relationship between each other considering that they were the only family left. Luckily, being around Vincent gave her plenty of experience in dealing with quiet, stoic man. And Tseng knew how to handle energetic loudmouths thanks to Reno. It made things easier.

"You've heard about Wutai?" Yuffie asked.

Tseng nodded, his face somber and serious. "I was never personally close to Lord Godo but I am sorry for your loss," he replied, politeness still ingrained within him, even after all these years.

"Everyone keeps saying that," Yuffie murmured, more to herself than to Tseng. "But who really means it?" The words were one of many that she had heard millions of times, strangers claiming sympathy before thrusting responsibility at her.

The Turk Commander wasn't sure how to respond to her statement, surprised by the bitterness and sorrow in her tone. Where was the young and sprightly girl he had last spoken to before Godo's death? There was a light missing in her eyes, something that he didn't understand. It was as if she had aged quickly in the past month. He wondered if it had anything to do with the strange behavior between she and Nanaki. He understood her pain over the loss of her father but it seemed like there was more to the equation.

"He is going to be the most spoiled child," Rude claimed as he approached the two of them, disturbing Tseng from his thoughts.

Yuffie chuckled softly. "Can you blame us?" she asked, moving closer so that she could return the newly born babe to his father. Rude was as glowy with happiness as she had ever seen the man, especially evident since he wasn't wearing his trademark sunglasses.

The bald man shook his head. "I suppose not." He turned his gaze on his son, smiling so gently. "Shera's a bit put out that she hasn't got to hold him for longer than a minute."

"I'm not surprised," Tseng commented in half-amusement. "Go on, before she gets annoyed."

Rude tipped his head at his boss and walked away, already looking the full part of the loving father. Dominque was adorable, much like Midori, but Tseng didn't envy either of their parents for the long, sleepless nights to come. He had enough children to take care of in Reeve and Reno, as amusing as that was to think of.

Rubbing his brow to clear away that unneeded thought, Tseng shifted his attention back to Yuffie and caught the young ninja watching Nanaki. There was the barest hint of a smile on her lips, something wistful and lonely. He could feel emotions roiling off of her in waves, seeping in through his carefully structured defenses. Heavyhearted regret seemed to be the most of it, along with strong feelings of passion and care. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the two youngest of his friends, newborns and children notwithstanding.

"I'm Lady of Wutai now," Yuffie suddenly stated, turning towards Tseng, her face full of resolution despite the roil of emotions beneath the surface. "That means there's a lot of things I can do, if I wanted."

'_That's right,' _she told herself. '_I have responsibilities. I can't keep letting myself sitting around in hope.' _

_'He's happy and that's all I could have ever wanted for him. Even if it's not me to do it. I told myself that long ago, before he ever even knew of the possibility of finding his clan. I know how to let go, even if I don't feel like I can.'_

_'He hasn't said anything to me. Hasn't made any inclinations that his life is different without me there. He doesn't need me to be happy.'_

_'I wonder if he misses me.'_

The thoughts bounced rapid fire in her head as she blurted out those words, half-wondering where they were coming from. She hadn't really considered her next move but once she had vocalized that scattering of idea, she couldn't seem to stop the ideas from coming, one after another. Maybe they were things she had wanted all along.

Tseng furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"You should never have been exiled," Yuffie said softly, meaning every word. She knew it was a painful memory for the Turk Commander. "I wanted to know if you'd like to come back to Wutai with me?"

His eyebrows tried to crawl into his hairline despite his attempts to hold back his reaction as he sucked in a startled breath. "I... what?" Tseng stuttered in surprise, not even daring to believe that he had heard those words.

Yuffie tucked a strand of longer hair behind her ear. "The elders and I don't get along," she began slowly, "though that's putting it lightly. You know more about delegation and stuff. That is, if you don't mind helping."

It was almost like a dream. "I'm only commander of the Turks," he said, almost protesting because he didn't want her to get her hopes in believing he would be a great help. "I'm hardly qualified to..."

Misery and loneliness washed over him at her words however and it took a moment for him to realize that the strong emotions weren't in fact, his own, but hers. He changed his statement mid-thought.

"But I wouldn't mind helping," he finished. He couldn't deny that he burned to visit his homeland again, burned with a passion that nearly surprised him. He had always longed to return, even if it would have been bittersweet.

Her smile in return didn't meet her eyes. "Good," she said, in nearly the same Yuffie-tone as always but lacking in her general cheeriness. "You can help me choose from the endless parade of useless men that the elders are trying to foist off on me."

"Men?" Tseng was confused.

She shrugged. "They want me to get married. I don't want to but if it will get them off my back, I'll at least look at the proposals. It should keep them quiet for a few months."

"Are you certain that's the best option?" he asked, frowning in thought. It appeared that something had indeed happened between the two best friends. He was disappointed to hear it, but it wasn't his place to pry.

Something flashed across her gaze, a bit of longing and sadness melded into one before she nodded resolutely. "I've gotta grow up sometime, right? Best to start now."

Tseng, however, wasn't quite so sure.

-----

a/n: Sorry it seems so short but I hate to be repetitive. I don't want you to hear the same thoughts over and over.


	6. Falling From the Stars

**Shattered Traditions: Chapter Five**

**Falling From the Stars**

"What?"

He swore he felt his jaw hit the floor as Nanaki jerked to his feet, nearly tangling his legs up in the chair behind him. The phone lost its bid for dominance on the desk when he bumped his knees on the underside and slid to the floor, causing him to dive without grace, managing to hook his fingers on the end of it before it crashed to the ground. This was all done without second thought as he tried to wrap his mind on the words coming through the receiver.

On the other end of the line, Archer sighed, feeling an incredible headache coming on as he rubbed at his temples. "It's not confirmed," he repeated for the demi-human's benefit. "But the Wutaiians seem hopeful."

Nanaki didn't want to believe it. Yuffie was getting married? How was that possible? It had only been a month since he had last seen her, at the birth of the babies. How could she have met someone in that short of time? Stunned didn't even begin to describe the range of emotions coursing through him.

He blinked, his fingers curling around the phone in his hold. "Who is it?"

"Like I said, it's probably just a rumor," Archer responded patiently and more than a hint of understanding. "The last I heard she was only accepting suitors."

Which was bad enough on its own, at least to Nanaki. It was as if it were the final line that things were well and truly over. If they were ever 'under' to begin with.

The demi-human sagged, blindly relocating his chair and flopping down into it. "I can't believe it," he commented, more to himself than to Archer.

For the briefest of moments, he regretted even coming back to Cosmo Canyon, even if it was to be temporary. The amount of messages on his phone was building up and with the poor reception in the mountains, he had decided to make a short trip to Cosmo Canyon. After settling a few queries from the council, he had locked himself in the house to answer the eight messages awaiting him.

It was pure chance that Archer was the first he called back and it was only to deliver this unfortunate information. Nanaki felt he had only himself to blame.

"It's not too late, you know," Archer said, his voice coming through sympathetic. "If you just talked to her--"

"I don't think it's that simple," the demi-human interrupted, rubbing a finger over his brow. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the chair. "Thanks for the information, Archer. I appreciate it."

There was a moment of silence as the engineer contemplated saying something further before he sighed into the phone. "You're welcome. Talk to you later."

The phone went dead with a quiet click and Nanaki absentmindedly replaced the receiver on the cradle, frowning deeply.

Married.

Yuffie was getting married.

Archer claimed it was just rumor, but even if that were true, there had to be some basis. Rumors weren't started from thin air. Had she started dating? Met someone new? He didn't know. He hadn't talked to her, which was a problem in unto itself. After the babies had been born, she had returned to Wutai and he to his clan without another word between them.

Why hadn't he said anything then? She was still hurting, it was plainly evident. He had wanted to say something, but the words had stalled on his tongue, feeling thick and heavy. That same confusion from before had swirled over him again. Like, what if what was happening between them was proof that it wasn't meant to be?

But if that were true, then why did it hurt so much that she wasn't there?

Two months had gone by since Yuffie had learned of the death of her father. He wanted to believe that his first mistake could be traced to not offering to support her, but perhaps it had started sooner. Had he been that blind to her unease? Or was he just pretending he couldn't see it because he didn't know how to handle it?

The demi-human couldn't deny that he missed her, everything about her. She had been a constant presence in his life from the moment they had met and now it felt as if a part of himself had been lost. It had occurred so quickly, their sudden departure from one another. He had let it happen without a single protest or question, just observing from the side as if it had nothing to do with him.

Nanaki let out a sigh of frustration and sagged further in his chair, fingers rubbing firmly over the aching in his forehead. It wasn't so much that he was stressed but that he found himself thinking in endless circles. He was such an idiot. For all his proclaimed intelligence, he was nothing more than a fool.

A wave of fatigue swept over him as he slumped, reminding him that he'd slept fitfully for the past week or so. He blamed that entirely on his dreams, or to be more accurate, vivid memories of a past that didn't belong to him. It had to have something to do with the amulet, though he couldn't be certain. Akili had never heard of it being able to share memories among wearers.

He kept dreaming of Kairi and Tolkan, catching glimpses of their past and their relationship, mostly from Kairi's eyes. Which made sense, considering it was her pendant around his neck. And it didn't matter if he slept wearing it or if it was in an entirely different room, the dreams came whether he wanted them or not. It made him wonder if there were other forces at work, godly forces perhaps. Or maybe the amulet was trying to tell him something, though it was slow and vague in delivering its message.

He caught glimpses of their life, grainy like the reels of old films his grandfather had shown him, in black and white with ripples through the smiles. Every moment was captured in shades of grey, every tear and every kiss. The pause in time when they first met, confidence and arrogance colliding. He felt the beginning of Kairi's tentative emotions, when she began to see something in lupine, golden eyes beyond what her heart could understand.

Nanaki relived every significant moment in their life, every instance when time might have stopped. The beginning of the war, the end of the war, the ceremony and the troubles they faced together. It hadn't been easy for them. When compared to the confusion he was facing, he could only feel a bit like an immature cub. He and Yuffie took their freedom for granted.

One golden eye cracked open, staring at the phone sitting on his desk, the cell phone flipped open beside it and displaying his contacts on a slightly darkened screen. He knew that with just a few clicks, he would see Yuffie's number, not that he didn't know it by heart already. He missed her.

He had tried reconnecting with his clan. While he had managed to form friendships, even taking on Akili as some sort of mentor, he couldn't seem to build a permanent relationship. There was an even bigger rift between he and they then there ever was between he and Yuffie. He couldn't see on their level, couldn't see through their eyes. There was too much he didn't understand, and to their understanding, he was still little more than a child. An unlearned cub who knew nothing of their hardships and therefore, could not comprehend the strength of their convictions.

It was nothing like the bond he felt with Yuffie. While they'd had their differences, they were similar in their loneliness. She had lost someone important to her, just as he had. She was the cheer to his analytic pessimism. He was the rationale to her reckless crusade for adventure. It hadn't been more apparent to him until recently, just how well-matched they were.

Nor could Nanaki forget how she felt in his arms. The warmth of her skin, the light citrus flavor of her lips. The sounds she made when he brushed his fingers over her skin. It had been desperate that last night, something hungry and wanting. He had been lost to the need, the scent of her, with his blood burning from excitement. And she had been willing, all too hot in his arms.

All he could think then was how much he wanted her, how right it felt to be kissing her. He had almost forgotten, in the heat of the moment, where they were and all the strange emotions that had suddenly cropped up. All he could concentrate on was the next kiss, the next tentative brush of his hand over her body.

The demi-human chewed on his bottom lip, stealing another glance at his phone, knowing that he should call Yuffie. It wouldn't hurt to phone just once, would it? She would probably be glad for the reprieve from paperwork, knowing her.

His finger pushed the button before he allowed himself to ponder any further. If he did, he knew he would have talked himself out of it before long. He wanted to talk to Yuffie.

The phone rang twice as he drummed his fingers on the desktop, feeling his heart beat heavier and heavier in his chest. He didn't know why it felt as if he were about to suddenly step into battle, that same anticipatory fear.

It halted mid-ring and after the distinct noise of someone fumbling around, Yuffie's voice came through the receiver. "Nanaki?" she questioned, sounding surprised. He knew she likely recognized his ringtone.

"Hey Yufs," the demi-human greeted, attempting cheeriness and normality. But his usual nickname for Yuffie felt like a stranger on his tongue, it had been so long since he spoke to her. "I was wondering how you've been doing."

"Fine," the ninja answered as he heard the sound of papers rustling. "Just pretending to go through paperwork. It makes the old men think I'm doing something even though I'm really not."

He chuckled lightly, trying to dispel the aura of awkwardness enveloping the conversation. It wasn't coming as easy as it used to. "That sounds like you," he commented. "It's pretty boring then?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," she huffed with an exaggerated sigh. "What I wouldn't give to go materia hunting right now."

Hearing her voice did nothing to ease how much he missed her. Nanaki couldn't help but wonder when he had become this melancholic wreck. Or why he didn't just say something end it, or make it worse, either would probably be better than hinging in the middle. But something kept him silent. An unnameable uncertainty.

A moment of uncomfortable silence grew between them as the demi-human struggled for words to say. His mind cried with plenty of questions. _Who are you marrying? _He wanted to ask. _Was your heart captured away that quickly? _

And then there was the even more painful, _Why couldn't it have been me? _He hadn't even realized he had wanted it for himself until that query skirted across the edges of his mind. Perhaps it was something he had always desired in a hidden corner of his heart. The thought of Yuffie being with someone else just felt... wrong.

She was the one to break the uneasy quiet. "How is everyone?" Yuffie asked, the question slightly tentative. She, too, sounded as if she were grasping for words. It made him feel only slightly better.

Nanaku furrowed his brow. "Everyone?"

"Yeah. All of your clan, the rebuilding in Cosmo Canyon, and... Lesana," she clarified slowly, hesitating on the last before it passed her lips.

He wondered why she made sure to mention the female Iyatokan. "The rebuilding is on schedule, the novelty of my appearance has worn off with my clan so they have finally returned to normal and Lesana is fine."

"That's good. Things are under control here as well." A light chuckle echoed through the receiver, but it didn't sound as if it were full of humor. "Illeana's even managed to sneak me out a time or two. It's great practice for her sub par ninja skills, or so she claims."

Nanaki wanted to ask her who she was marrying. To know his name and his face. If he was even good enough for her. Was he any good at fighting? Did he know how to make her laugh? Had he seen just how bold she could be?

The amount of jealousy striking him from all directions was surprising even to himself. Had he wanted it that badly, for him to be in the position of that Wutaiian stranger, taking Yuffie's hand? Why hadn't he ever considered it before?

And why was it so difficult to speak to her now when the words used to flow so easily? Their camaraderie had always been so open and frank. Now, it was stilted and barely present, a stranger's discomfort. Perhaps he was stepping too much around what he really wanted to say. He wanted to tell her that her absence was painful. He thought that maybe there was something he should apologize for. But then he wondered if it was far too late anyways. Maybe all this was just proof that it never would have worked.

Was it better for all of them this way? She in Wutai, taking on her father's role and the responsibility that had always been waiting for her. He in Cosmo Canyon, with his clan, back with those who were supposed to understand him. They were from different worlds, after all, different traditions and different walks of life.

The truth stung painfully. Maybe he was just too much of a coward.

Nanaki swallowed thickly at that sudden, inner revelation. "Good," he said, knowing a strange amount of time had passed since he should have responded. "Even though you're an important Lady of Wutai now, you should still have fun."

"Important Lady, huh?" she replied, repeating his words in a strange tone that he couldn't identify. "I suppose that's true. Though I refuse to be traditional. It drives the old geezers crazy."

"I can imagine."

She sighed on the other end, but accompanied with the noise of more papers rustling, he assumed it was a sigh of boredom. "What about you? Have you decided about staying there or not?"

"Not yet," Nanaki admitted. "There's still a lot of work to be done in Cosmo Canyon and I--" _Miss you_, he wanted to say. But he didn't. "-- I might want to be around for other things," he finished lamely.

He knew better than to ask if she planned on staying in Wutai. It wasn't really a matter of 'want' for her anymore. It was a matter of necessity. It would be too selfish of him, wouldn't it, to ask her to be with him? She had responsibilities now. Things were different.

"That makes sense." She sounded so understanding, so logical that it hurt. He wasn't used to Yuffie being like this, responsible and mellow. He missed the mischief. "I – hold on a second." She suddenly broke off without waiting for a response, leaving him hanging on to whatever she was going to say.

He heard muffled thumps, likely her trying to cover the receiver, and even more muted voices. He couldn't make out any of the conversation however. The wait was brief and she quickly returned.

"Gotta go," Yuffie said, her tone a bit terse as if she had been arguing with whoever had interrupted her. "They found out I wasn't actually doing anything. Thanks for calling, Nanaki."

She said that as if he were doing her a favor.

Nanaki fidgeted, his fingers tapping on the desk in what was quickly becoming a nervous habit. "I wanted to," he assured her quietly. "Bye Yuffie."

"Bye 'Aki."

The phone went dead with a silent click, her nickname for him reverberating in his ear. Nanaki dropped his hand, letting the cell remain pressed loosely between his fingers. She hadn't been happy, but she hadn't been sad. More resigned than anything else. But he couldn't tell if she missed him. And he'd been too scared to say it himself.

He was such a coward.

Nanaki tried not to dwell on anything for the next week. He pushed the conversation with both Archer and Yuffie to the back of his mind and concentrated on the meeting with the builders and the council regarding Cosmo Canyon. He made suggestions and listened to proposals, drafting up an official request to the WRO for more funding. He knew Reeve would grant it, but it was always better to have something official. The investors liked to see it if nothing else. Proof that their money was being used efficiently and with good intent.

He made plans to return to the Iyatokans the next day after spending a week in Cosmo Canyon, settling everything that had piled on his absence. He avoided the children constantly following him, wondering when Yuffie was going to come back. He didn't have any answers for them because that would mean he needed to find the answers for himself.

He was packing up the rest of his stuff from his short stay when someone knocked on his front door. He glanced at the clock, surprised to find that it was late evening. He highly doubted that any of the council had come to see him. Curious, Nanaki abandoned his packing and made his way to the front door.

The person on the other side knocked again before he arrived. The demi-human peered through the small window, surprised to find that Tseng was standing outside. Blinking in confusion, he reached for the knob.

"Tseng?" Nanaki questioned, his voice full of surprise as he swung the door open, eyes landing on the Wutaiian who stood just a bit awkwardly on his front stoop.

The Turk nodded. "Evening. You don't mind if I come in, do you?"

"Of course not," Nanaki replied, pushing the door open all the way and stepping aside so that Tseng could enter. "I'm just surprised to see you here."

"Call it curiosity," Tseng briefly explained, walking into the home.

The demi-human frowned in confusion, closing the door behind the man and gesturing with his other hand towards the living room to the left. "Curiosity?"

"Something like that." Tseng drew to a halt in the middle of the sparsely furnished room, turning to face Nanaki as he declined the offer of taking a seat. "I'm not staying long. I came on a whim, mostly."

Brow furrowed, the demi-human lowered himself into a seat. "You're not normally one for whims," he commented slowly, regarding the Wutaiian with a confused expression. Tseng did look faintly awkward, as if he was trying to speak but the words were failing him.

"That is true," Tseng conceded with a tilt of his head. "I am not normally one for prying but for some reason, I can't help but be concerned."

A wash of worry attacked Nanaki, filling him with dread. "Is something wrong with Yuffie?" he demanded, fear striking his heart as he leapt to his feet. He had just talked to her! She was fine then. With the gods gone, he didn't think there was anything strong enough to take her down.

Tseng waved a hand through the air. "No, I didn't mean that," he said quickly, trying to dispel Nanaki's concern, though he was glad to see it. "I'm sorry if I mislead you. Though this does concern her. And you as well."

Relieved, Nanaki relaxed though he was still confused and lowered himself back into his chair. "Is this about the wedding then?" he asked, unable to think of anything else Tseng could possibly need to talk to him about.

The Wutaiian furrowed his brow, looking genuinely baffled. "Wedding?"

"Archer told me she was getting married," Nanaki stated flatly.

Silver eyes blinked before Tseng twisted his jaw in annoyance. "Archer needs to learn not to gossip," he muttered to himself before shaking his head and lifting his gaze back to Nanaki's. "Yuffie's not getting married. She's allowing suitors but that's it. The elders are rather demanding on this matter. It is aggravating to say the least."

A great sense of relief swept like a tidal wave through Nanaki. Yuffie wasn't getting married, thank Suzaku. A part of him, however, wanted to strangle Archer for giving him bad information.

He cleared his throat to chase away the violent thoughts, turning his attention to wringing information out of Tseng discreetly. "You've been helping her often?"

"When I can," Tseng responded, rubbing a hand over his forehead. Nanaki had the feeling it had become a habit for him. "But I'm no better at Wutaiian politics than she is. Half of the elders nearly died when they saw me step foot on Wutaiian soil."

"I see." Nanaki pondered this for a second before changing the subject, still wondering at the purpose behind Tseng's visit. "Is that the reason you came to see me?"

The Wutaiian shook his head negatively. "The elders having nothing to do with it." He paused, taking a deep breath and looking Nanaki in the eye, silver meeting gold. "Nanaki, what do you want?" he boldly queried.

He frowned in confusion. "What... do I want?" Nanaki repeated, uncertain where the Wutaiian was going with his question.

"Yes," Tseng responded with a faint nod. The look on his face turned serious, almost chastising. "Because I don't think either of you really know and rather than try to figure it out, you're both just coasting along until someone or something forces you into a decision," he stated with a sense of finality.

It didn't take a genius to realize that Tseng was talking about he and Yuffie, more specifically the rift that had grown between them. His eyes widened slightly and it required all of Nanaki's willpower to fight the blush threatening to override his face and give him away.

Tseng sighed at the stunned look on the demi-human's face. "I didn't come here to be a relationship counselor," he began slowly, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. "I was originally on my way to Rocket Town. I'm not an advisor and I can't honestly say that I know the answers. But I do know that if something doesn't break soon, both of you are going to end up unhappy in the end."

The Iyatokan man knew that Tseng was right, in more ways than one. He quieted, his eyes shifting to the side as his hands slowly curled into fists.

"Is she happy?" he asked, wondering why his throat suddenly felt tight.

Tseng blinked before understanding poured into his expression. "I don't think that's something you should be asking me," he began. But Nanaki was already speaking again.

"I didn't notice it before but I can see it now, looking back," the demi-human commented, more to himself than Tseng really. "The whole time I was excited about seeing my clan, she was depressed. The whole time there, she was depressed. If I stay with them, then I can't be with Yuffie. She won't be happy there." He shook his head, the realization a painful truth.

The other man looked at him, gaze unreadable. "It's a little selfish, don't you think, to decide what makes her happy for her?"

Nanaki's head jerked up, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at Tseng. The Wutaiian continued, sensing his words were having an impact.

"Yuffie's my only relative now and as annoying as she can be, I still want to help her," Tseng admitted with a bit of embarrassment. "But this isn't really something I can solve for her. Or you, for that matter. I just wanted to give you something to think about."

A silver gaze flickered to the wall clock hanging over the mantle. "Anyways, I have to go. I told Aeris I would be there before dark and I don't want her to worry unnecessarily. She has an infant to care for after all."

"Aeris?"

Tseng nodded. "Yes, I promised Marlene I would come visit. Don't ask me why, but she seems to enjoy when I do that."

"Better not to keep her waiting then," Nanaki responded, shifting to head towards the front door, his mind swirling and whirling with thoughts and wonderings. Tseng had activated a flurry of motion in once stagnant wheels of pondering.

The Turk paused in the doorway. "I apologize if I stepped out of line."

Nanaki shook his head. "No, I think..." he hesitated and took a deep breath, a small smile flitting to his lips. "I think that you're right in a lot of ways. Thanks."

Tipping his head, Tseng stepped out of the door. "Call her, Nanaki," he suggested as he walked down the stoop, heading for a motorcycle that was a near twin to the one Sephiroth now commanded. Nanaki was surprised that he hadn't heard it approach. It was a rather loud vehicle.

The demi-human didn't respond, merely watched as Tseng picked his way across the darkened ground to his bike for another moment before shutting his door. He flicked the lock, considering it was growing late and returned to his packing.

Mindlessly, Nanaki shoved the rest of his necessities into the well-worn bag. His fingers snagged on something however and he snatched his hand back with a barely concealed yelp. Frowning, he peered at his hand, noticing a thin line of blood beading up from the cut on his palm. It was shallow and would stop bleeding shortly, but it still stung.

A bit perturbed, he looked into the bag and carefully, he removed a shiny, sharp piece of metal. One of Yuffie's shuriken. She must have accidentally left it behind when trying to separate her stuff from his. The sight of it brought a pang of reminder to the demi-human's right.

It had been left right before she had, when he hadn't offered to go with her.

Nanaki sighed and set the weapon aside with every intention of returning it to her. He knew that Tseng was right. It was time to make his choice. Wallow in his sorrow or lose his cowardice and say something. He couldn't continue in apathy.

It wasn't fair to either of them.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading! I look forward to your comments. This story is complete so expect that last few bits to come out rather quickly! If anyone is interested, I do have Tseng/Seph fanart (not graphic unfortunately) on my homesite.


	7. Becoming Who We Are

a/n: We're in the hope stretch now! Only one more chapter after this. Enjoy!

**Shattered Traditions: Chapter Six**

**Becoming Who We Are**

Yuffie sighed loudly as she listened to yet another boring trial for one of the country folk on the outskirts of Wutai. She vaguely absorbed details about someone's chicken trotting on the wrong side of the corn fence to attack his prized goat and make it go sour and then said chicken getting burnt to a crisp in the wrong oven. To make matters worse, this was only one of the dozens of similar problems she had been forced to listen to that day.

At least she had the treasury meeting and the defenses meeting to look forward to still. Oh joy of joy, all sarcasm intended. But compared to what she had already suffered through, it was like getting prepared to go to a party. She really wasn't cut out for this sort of work.

As the two men broke out into a shouting match that she had no intention of stopping, Yuffie propped her chin on her hand and thought longingly of the old days. Fighting with AVALANCHE, roaming the world in search of materia... sparring with Nanaki. She probably thought about him the most. The last time she had spoken to her friend was a month before when he called out of the blue. She still couldn't understand that.

She missed him, she missed the simplicity that her life used to be. Sure there was the complication of being in love with her best friend who wasn't quite human, but they had always promised each other to take things as they came. Yuffie wondered why that decision had shattered so quickly when faced with a small bump in the road.

Soldiers were coming in to break up the two yelling men now and the elders were giving her hard glares for not doing something about it. She pretended as if she couldn't see their stares and straightened in her chair.

"You were wrong," she stated boredly, pointing to the old man on the right. He spluttered but she continued, shoving her thumb towards the other. "You were wrong, too. Stop wasting my time and do something with your lives."

The horrified gasps from the elders was worth every moment of it. The two guys dropped their jaws in shock but she just couldn't care anymore.

All of it. She didn't care for any of it.

The loneliness consumed her, the elders always bickered and she was bored out of her mind. She was tired of listening to it, tired of staring at papers that didn't make any sense to her. She hated being forced to be alone, rarely having time for herself. It was all outdated, traditional nonsense.

With a jerk, Yuffie jumped to her feet, to the surprise of everyone present. All the eyes in the room that weren't already on her, turned her direction. It was far too overwhelming, too much more than she ever wanted to handle and especially not on her own. Even those waiting to make their complaints grew silent. They were all waiting for something brilliant, for her to make her move. Astound them. Prove that she was anything like her father.

But Yuffie wasn't and she didn't want to be.

Without another word, she leapt over the chair she had been sitting in and slipped out the back door, ignoring the loud cries of surprise from behind her. The moment it was closed, she flipped the lock and took off on a brisk walk, heading straight for her own room. She didn't look at anyone until she was safely inside her quarters, the doors locked and firmly barred against all unwanted visitors.

Yuffie sagged briefly against the thin door, casting her eyes over the large quarters. Though they were hers, there was nothing there to remind her of herself. She had been moved, without her consent, from her childhood home to this place. Most of her belongings were still at the Kisaragi house, including everything that mattered to her. This room was little more than a plush office.

There was a desk, laden with papers nearly tipping to the floor.

The bed was perfectly pressed and empty, more convenient than comfortable.

Paintings decorated the wall, scrolls with elegant characters painted on them, likely depicting the history of Wutai. Even more likely, it was a history _before _ShinRa destroyed everything within the country.

The carpet was plush but deep grey. If she'd had a choice, she would have gone with a dark blue. Something less bland and stone-like. Anything less bland to be truthful.

Honestly, for all her power as the Lady of Wutai, she really wielded very little.

She wondered what Nanaki was doing at that very moment. Was he listening to another of Akili's descriptions of his own history? Was he learning some of his culture? Was he sleeping or eating? Was he on one of his brief stints to Cosmo Canyon, always checking up on the reconstruction?

Was he with Lesana?

It was the last question which bothered her the most, niggling in her stomach in an emotion that felt a lot like jealousy. She kept trying to tell herself that it didn't matter since they weren't meant to be. But her heart didn't want to hear that. Not when she could remember the warmth of his arms or the feel of his kisses.

She missed him terribly.

The ninja detected the sounds of feet approaching, hurried and annoyed steps, and quickly moved away from the door. She knew it was the elders coming to ask, or demand rather, that she return to the audience chambers. Then they would want her to meet more boring and self-absorbed nobles of Wutai, most of them twice her age and vying for her hand in marriage.

But she didn't want to hear it anymore. She just couldn't find it in herself to care. Not about the politics or the suitors. She hadn't had a moment to even grieve properly since her return. It was more than she was willing to take.

Yuffie just wanted to escape.

Her eyes flickered to the window, curtains pulled back to let in the mid-afternoon light. It would be a simple matter to slide it open and slip outside. Cid and Vincent were only a phone call away. If they weren't busy, she knew they would be willing to give her a ride somewhere. Anywhere.

She had the sudden desire to leave. Rocket Town, Junon, Mideel, Fort Condor, she really didn't care where. So long as it was no longer in Wutai.

Knocking resounded abruptly on her door. She heard them calling her name, tones filled with annoyance rather than concern. Stubborn, selfish bastards. She ignored them completely, feet taking her at a fast clip to her travel pack, never unpacked. She scooped it up, slinging the strap over one shoulder. The weight felt perfectly familiar.

Yuffie grabbed her phone from the charger, shoving it into a back pocket before heading for the window, heaving it open with a slight grunt. Fresh air and warm sunshine attacked her face. Behind her, there was more knocking and more calling of her name. She snorted to herself, hopped up onto the window and swung her legs out, landing silently on the ground outside.

With every step she took away from the official quarters, she felt something inside of her ease. The bands around her chest, restricting her breathing and making her seem trapped, gradually loosened. It took only moments for Yuffie to pull out her phone and dial Cid, the pilot agreeing to give her a ride after a cursory exchange of words.

Relieved that her escape was soon to come, Yuffie had one last task to complete. She tugged a sheet of paper and a pen from her pack and penned out a quick letter to Illeana. She didn't want to disappear and worry her friend unnecessarily. With a brief explanation, she folded the paper up and dropped it off, leaving it in the western-style mailbox for her friend to get later.

Yuffie didn't feel the slightest bit guilty for running out on what were supposed to be her responsibilities. What was the point anyways, if the elders were going to dictate everything that she did? She hadn't made her own decision since returning to Wutai. Every paper she signed, every law she approved, every choice of left or right, had been the elder's discretion. It was only further proof that she wasn't cut out to lead Wutai.

Especially since her only worry in the past months hadn't been the budget or the suitors or the funding for rebuilding, but on Nanaki and what had transpired between them. She hadn't been concerned in the least bit for the state of Wutai. All that mattered was the pain in her heart.

She had tried at first, to pretend that it didn't hurt and to push away all thoughts of Nanaki. She didn't dwell on the way he touched her, or the sound of his laughter. She didn't allow herself to remember the adventures they had been on together. But inevitably it all returned to haunt her, at night when she was asleep and especially vulnerable.

Yuffie blamed it on the amulet.

Her dreams had never been so vivid before, so clear and in detail. It was as if she were reliving every important moment to her. Like someone were trying to torture her with her recent past.

It wasn't so much that she minded the reminders. They were happy times, happy memories. Some of them even caused her to blush when she recalled them. And above all, they made her smile. Until she remembered that they were only memories and not likely to occur in the future. That was when the pain came.

The only thing Nanaki had ever wanted was to find his clan, to answer the questions that had always haunted him. He had that chance now. She wasn't going to take it from him. If it turned out he would rather remain with the Iyatokan, she was no one to stand in the way of that. After all, she had only ever wanted his happiness for him. She supposed that was what love felt like.

The whirring of helicopter rotors attracted her attention and Yuffie looked, smiling as she saw Cid's pilfered chopper heading her way.

She never thought she would ever say this but... she was glad, for once, to leave Wutai behind her.

* * *

Yuffie stood outside the door to her cousin's apartment and fidgeted, hedging on whether or not to knock. She wondered if he had a 'guest' in the form of a silver-haired former General. She would hate to interrupt but the only reason she came to Junon was to hang out with him. She supposed she could have gone to Rocket Town and bunked with Aeris or something, but didn't really want to be around kids at the moment.

Thus the reason she was in Junon, standing in front of Tseng's door, her hand poised to knock but not quite getting there. She strained her hearing, trying to see if she could detect moaning or something else that was indicative of Tseng having a guest. A faint blush decorated her cheeks at the thought of actually playing witness to any of it. Though, if she thought about it, Sephiroth _was _rather hot. However, she didn't even want to think about her cousin like that _at all. _

When no sounds were forthcoming, Yuffie decided for bravery and finally went ahead with knocking. That done, she waited patiently, rocking back and forth on her heels. She hoped Tseng didn't think it was too rude of her to drop by unannounced. They were family but they hadn't been family that long, if anyone could understand what she meant by that. They were still working out the particulars of establishing a familial relationship.

She heard the sound of a chain lock being undone before the door opened cautiously, unsurprising considering that he was a Turk. It opened fully once the man within realized just who was waiting on the other side.

"Yuffie?" Tseng questioned, blinking in surprise.

The ninja smiled nervously, raking a hand through hair that desperately needed a cut. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" she questioned half-teasingly. Her eyes darted past him, half-expecting a half-dressed silver-haired man to suddenly appear and skewer her for daring to interrupt them...

Okay, her imagination was really getting out of hand.

Tseng shook his head. "No, Sephiroth's not here," he responded, his cheeks pinking a bit at what his cousin was implying. "But you... aren't you supposed to be in Wutai?"

"Yeah, about that..." she trailed off, one foot toeing the ground in a habit from childhood she had long thought she had broken. Yuffie sighed, lifting up her gaze and pleading with liquid brown eyes. "You don't mind if I stay here for a bit, do you? I'm not going back to Wutai and I can't exactly return to Cosmo Canyon right now."

He regarded her for a moment. Even if he wanted, Tseng didn't think he could say no. She looked so lost and lonesome. A orphaned child, heart locked in turmoil, faced with more responsibility than she was ready for, having saved the world twice or not. She was still only a teenager.

He stepped aside, pushing his door open in a silent gesture for her to enter. "Is everything all right?" Tseng asked, knowing good and well that it wasn't. But he wanted to hear it from her.

"Yes," Yuffie responded, almost as if by rote before she abruptly shook her head and changed her mind. "No. No, it's not. I hate it."

Tseng furrowed his brow and closed the door as she walked into his living room, dropping her bag with a clank to the floor. She sank into one of his comfortable couches with a look of evident relief on her face.

"I'm not cut out for this leadership stuff," Yuffie continued. "I wish it would all just go away." Her face twisted up at those words, a mix of exhaustion and abandon. It was a look no teenager should have.

His frown deepened. "I can understand that," he commented, following her into his living room. "Do you want something to drink?"

"How about a daiquiri?" Her voice was slightly hopeful but Tseng would be the first to tell her that alcohol didn't solve anything.

It certainly had never helped him. It dulled the pain, numbed you to it for a while, but once the feeling faded, everything crashed down, ten times worse than before.

Tseng shot her a look, wishing that it didn't feel parental. "No."

She sighed and flopped back down on the couch. "Then, no, I'm fine."

"Okay." Tseng lowered himself into his favorite chair, a leather-covered piece that he hoped to introduce a certain former General to eventually. But that was a matter for later consideration. "Was it the elders? Were they pushing marriage again?"

She waved a hand, a vague attempt to encompass everything. "It wasn't just them, it was everything. I think it's all so stupid. This tradition and rules. It's all outdated. Don't you?"

The Turk tilted his head to the side, contemplating. "Compared to the rest of society, Wutai is considerably behind," he hedged.

"I think so, too. I want to do something but I just don't know what."

"Have you considered modernizing Wutai?"

Yuffie blinked. "What?"

"You know, instituting a new government." Tseng sat back in his chair, drumming his fingers on the arm. "Replace the justice system, disband the elder council... in other words, abandon the aristocracy."

Brown eyes widened slightly. "You think that would work?"

Tseng shrugged. "It is worth a try. Nothing is going to change in Wutai until someone makes a change. And right now, that someone would have to be you."

There was a tiny spark of interest, excitement that was daring to grow inside the young ninja. She thought, for one moment, that it might even be possible. Until rationality and reason crashed her ideas with realizations. Even if she wanted to do all those intelligent things, without experience or even a clue, it would all fall flat.

"Except," Yuffie stated glumly, "I know nothing about that kind of stuff. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Nanaki does," Tseng pointed out quietly, gauging for her reaction. "He is very good at that sort of thing. Cosmo Canyon is just one example and he's only recently found himself in charge there."

The ninja sighed and buried her face behind her hand. "Yeah, I know," she admitted with some reluctance. But to ask for his help she would have to talk to him, be around him when there had been nothing but separation between them. She didn't know if she was that strong.

"I talked to him a month or so ago," Tseng said after a moment of silence that he spent regarding her intently. "Archer had given him the impression that you were married."

Brown eyes peered through nimble fingers. "Why would he do that?"

"Because Archer's an idiot," Tseng stated flatly before suddenly clearing his throat, trying not to speak too ill of a man he considered his friend. "He was misinformed. Nanaki was quite disturbed by that information. I know it bothered him so I quickly cleared up that matter. He was relieved."

"Oh," Yuffie commented with some disinterest, her mind spiraling into other considerations. Until hit her just what, exactly, her cousin had just said. She turned her gaze on Tseng, suspicion furrowing her brow.

"Wait, why were you talking to Nanaki in the first place?" she queried, knowing Tseng's propensity to not get involved with much of anything. It wasn't as if he and the demi-human were particularly close despite having fought together in the Chaos War.

She was therefore amused when he looked away, a faint flush of embarrassment stealing his cheeks. "I might have stopped by to see him on my way to Rocket Town," he responded. Had it been anyone else, she might have dared name it a mumble but Tseng was too confident for that sort of behavior.

It was immeasurably cute, both that he would try to help her and that he responded in that matter when confronted with the evidence of his attempt. "Oh?" she said, sitting up straighter in the couch. "And what did you talk about?"

"What do you think?" Tseng countered, rising to his feet and padding quietly to his kitchen.

He was still in earshot however and listened for her response as he moved to retrieve his coffee, earlier abandoned at the doorbell and suddenly remembered. He hoped it was still hot; he hated cold coffee with a passion.

Yuffie shifted uncomfortably on the couch, having her suspicions. "Yeah, that was a dumb question, wasn't it?" she said softly to herself, covering her face again with her fingers. "I don't even know where to begin with that particular problem."

Coffee secured, Tseng flipped off the now empty pot and returned to the living room. "Did it ever occur to you that the both of you are just foolish?" he questioned, watching her from the doorway for a moment.

The ninja blinked. "What?"

Tseng shook his head, returning to his seat and carefully setting his mug on the table after taking a taste-sip of the cream-colored liquid. Perfectly blended to his liking. "You're so busy asking yourself 'what if?' that you haven' even considered asking each other," he elaborated. "You're basing everything on assumptions."

She frowned and looked at the floor, hand dropping to pick at the blanket loosely adorning his couch, a gift from Elena a few winters back. "I know," she admitted after a moment of silence. "But I've never been able to think straight when it comes to him."

The Turk took a sip of his coffee, blowing slightly to cool it. "That's because when it comes to him, everything is too close to the heart," Tseng said, momentarily wondering where all of his wisdom was coming from. It wasn't as if he was the authority on relationships. Hell, he hadn't ever had a meaningful one before Sephiroth. Still, he had the feeling that whatever he was saying to Yuffie was soaking in.

Tseng sat forward in his chair, pinning her with a look that often worked well on his subordinates, making them squirm in their seats with the understanding that it was _important _and_ not to be ignored_. It worked especially well on Reno.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Nanaki. Time isn't going to wait forever. If you don't do something now, in the end, neither of you will be happy. Ask yourself, Yuffie, what do you want?"

"What do I want?" she repeated.

It seemed so simple a concept. What did she want for herself? Over the past few months she had done nothing but think of Wutai. What was best for her country. What was best for Nanaki, what would make him happy. But what did she want?

"You want to let him go?" Tseng continued, prompting her every inner thought. "Are your feelings simply friendship? Stop trying to make his decision for him and be a little selfish. Decide what it is you want first."

Her lips curled into a smile before she could stop them. "Most people would advise to not be selfish," she countered, her mind still spinning with the sheer simplicity of his suggestion.

Tseng shrugged. "Well, most people don't take love advice from hired assassins."

"Point," she conceded with a sheepish grin, briefly raking a hand through her hair. "I guess I have some thinking to do, huh?"

He nodded, drinking deeply of his coffee. He wanted to finish it before he had to leave. "I'm sure you've already been doing a lot of that. Don't worry about Wutai for now, Yuffie. Just think about this, about Nanaki. And remember, you're not in it alone, even it feels like it."

Yuffie looked at her cousin, feeling her eyes getting a little misty at the genuine tone to her voice. The surge of emotion left her a bit helpless and she tried to joke it away. "I never knew you could be so sensitive, Tseng," she teased. "This is a side of you I've never seen."

Her cousin coughed, looking a bit abashed. "It's recently discovered," he said, actually mumbling this time and for cone, not looking like his usual stoic, Turk-self. She wondered if they had Sephiroth to think for that, dragging more of Tseng out into the open where he could flourish.

Tseng cleared his throat, and hopefully his embarrassment. "In any case, stay here for a while. The guest room is down the hall to the left and next to the bathroom. Feel free to raid my kitchen."

As if on cue, Yuffie's stomach chose that moment to give a loud, protesting grumble. He shot her an amused look and Yuffie held up her hands in defeat.

"I missed dinner when I abandoned the elders in the middle of audience day," she explained. "And Cid and Vincent didn't have anything on the helicopter except some sad looking gumballs that I wasn't about to try."

Tseng lifted a brow. "Audience day, hmm? I'll bet they were furious."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Yuffie rolled her eyes and snickered quietly at that, thinking of the shock and anger on the elder's faces. For some reason, in that moment, it felt as if a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

Silver eyes darted to the clock and Tseng suddenly rose to his feet, carrying his almost empty cup with him. "It's still early but you know you have free roam around here. There's a spare key on a hook by the front door if you want to leave."

Yuffie regarded him curiously. "Where are you going?"

It was so cute to see his cheeks turn pink like a school boy... or Nanaki when she was being overly bold with him. "Out."

The look in her eyes suddenly turned mischievous and Tseng started to head towards the doorway, a sudden urge to escape nearly overwhelming him. "Oh? On a date? With Sephiroth?" Yuffie prompted.

It was just cute that he looked as if he were an eager teenager going out with the school beauty queen. She had to hold back her snicker on that one. She was _never_ telling Sephiroth she had called him that.

"Yes," Tseng answered swiftly, stretching his limbs towards the door and the safety of his room beyond.

He planned on making a quick change of clothes before slipping out the door. He and Sephiroth were supposed to meet at a cafe that the two of them were quickly growing fond of. He didn't want to be late.

Yuffie smiled at Tseng's hasty answer and shook her head. "Go on, have fun then."

He nodded and moved to slip out the doorway, until her voice stopped him.

"Tseng?"

The Turk paused, looking over his shoulder. The smile remained on her lips but there was a hint of something behind her eyes. "Thanks."

Surprise flitted in Tseng's gaze but he nodded nevertheless. "What's family for?" the male responded before darting into the hallway.

Yuffie felt warmed by that, as if she and Tseng were finally starting to find their niche as family. It made her feel less alone, knowing that she still had someone of blood relation on her side.

She settled more comfortably into her couch, taking a second to pull off her couch and drop it to the floor. Her mind was spinning, already turned onto contemplating Tseng's words. The Turk had made more than several valid points.

What did she want? And more importantly, what did Nanaki really feel? She wouldn't know without asking. Feeling a bit embolden, Yuffie decided to give that a try. She dug her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialed Nanaki's cell.

However, she was immediately sent to voice mail without so much as a single ring. Either his phone was dead or he was out of the service area, most likely the latter. He wasn't in a place to get a signal at the Iyatokan homesite.

A bit disappointed, Yuffie hung up without leaving a message. It wasn't really something that she wanted to say over the phone anyways. She let the phone drop from her hand to land on top of her discarded jacket. Besides, Tseng had said that she needed to figure out what she wanted first and he was absolutely right.

It was time to make her own choices based on her own wants. No more hovering around waiting for the answers to come.

For once, Yuffie was going to seek them on her own, for better or for worse.

* * *


	8. Awake in a Dream

**Warning: Lots of Fluff, Lemon-ish, MxF, etc. **

**Shattered Traditions : Chapter Seven**

**Awake in a Dream**

"You are certain we cannot convince you to stay?" Kalan asked the young demi-human sitting in front of him.

Nanaki took a moment to look around him, taking in the décor and battle memoribilia, taking in everything that was a part of him and yet was so distant he could never consider it of importance in his life. The Iyatokan were his heritage, they were in his blood, they would always be his kind, but they weren't where he belonged. He would never be fully happy there.

He finally understood that.

Seto's son shook his head. "I do not belong here," he explained finally, returning his gaze to the elder. "You have been hospitable and kind in showing my the life of an Iyatokan but... perhaps I have lived among humans for too long. My heart lies with them."

The elder's eyes softened. "Or to one in particular," he responded sagely, understanding blooming in his expression. In the time that Nanaki had been among them, he had grown attached to the youngling. Seto had been one of his students, he couldn't help but feel a measure of responsibility for the warrior's son.

A small flush spread across Nanaki's cheeks, nevertheless, he knew what Kalan spoke was true. "Yes," he agreed, shifting slightly where he stood. "I couldn't entirely abandon my heritage though. If it is not too bold of me, I had hoped you wouldn't mind an occasional visit."

"You are always welcome in my home."

Nanaki ducked his head, immensely relieved by the offer. "And of course, I vow to protect your secret, as well as the tunnel. No harm will come to the Iyatoka under my watch."

Kalan smiled toothily. "You are your father's son. Seto would be proud to know you, to see all you have accomplished."

The demi-human was more than glad to hear that. "Thank you," he said before rising to his feet, smoothing down non-existent wrinkles in his jeans. "Especially for understanding."

"If you ever change your mind, you are always welcome here," Kalan insisted, rising to his feet to walk Nanaki to the door.

"That is a good thing to know. Goodbye, Kalan." With that, Nanaki stepped through the entranceway and into the warmth of the midmorning sun, barely glimmering through the leaves of the trees. He could hear all around him the sounds of the Iyatokans, the cubs chasing one another in play, the conversation. He saw signs of a life that he wasn't meant to live.

He turned and walked away, heading through the forest to where he had left his mountain chocobo hitched just beyond the barrier. He would keep his promise to Kalan, having already sealed off the Gi Nattak cave once and for all, going so far as to reseal the tunnel that led to the Iyatokan's secret home.

Nanaki didn't regret his choice, having thought long and hard about it. He would never forget what he had learned, nor would he stay completely away. They were too much a part of his past and his heritage. But he had learned that he didn't belong with them. Not when his heart belonged to a human female.

He only wished he had figured it out sooner.

He half-expected to feel as if he were leaving something behind when he stepped beyond the barrier, the amulet glinting lightly as he did so. But instead, he felt greatly relieved, almost free. As if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. That sense of loneliness which had haunted him all those months ago was gone and he no longer felt lost.

His worries were abated now that he understood the amulet. And maybe somewhere in the past few months, he had matured a little bit. Or at least, he hoped he did.

Though Nanaki half-dreaded the prospect of returning to useless meetings and trivial arguments, he knew he couldn't just turn his back on Cosmo Canyon. They did need him even if it was in only a small way. He owed his Grandfather that much, to watch over the city that he had fought so long to protect. And he owed it to himself. Because Cosmo Canyon was his home.

It was mid afternoon by the time he pulled into the Cosmo Canyon stables, leaving his chocobo with the stable hand and heading through the streets towards the house he had once shared with Yuffie. It seemed like so long ago to him. That empty place inside, the one that continuously ached now that she was gone gave a sharp pang. He didn't want to think about how quiet it would be from now on.

He wondered, as he unlocked the door and stepped into a house that had been unlived in for far too long, if she had finally chosen a suitor yet. If she was happy or too stressed. Nanaki wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her.

The demi-human sighed and dropped his pack, the one laden with all the belongings he had retrieved from the room that had been loaned to him at Kalan's, onto the ground, wincing as a few items clanked within. He wasn't up to sorting through the jumble at the moment and left it there, sitting in the small sitting room.

All he could hear was the quiet tick-tock of the clock he had rescued from Bugenhagen's destroyed home and promptly hung up on the wall. A brief glance told him it was nearing three in the afternoon, not that he had any plans or anything. He was going to inform the council of his return tomorrow so for the moment, he had nothing but free time. And nothing to do with it.

Flicking on a few lights, Nanaki slid into the easy chair in the sitting room, slumping into the plush cushions with a weary sigh. His heart ached, he realized. This melancholy was loneliness, was missing Yuffie when he had gotten so used to having her by his side. He wondered what her reaction would be if he told her what he had chosen.

Or had he hurt her far too much with his selfishness? There was always that possibility. He had been stupid and oblivious to her pain and now, she was in Wutai and he was here in Cosmo Canyon, sitting in an empty, quiet house for two.

Nanaki had the thought that he should call her. His hand dug into his pocket, pulling out the much battered but still functional slim phone. It beeped at him, letting him know he had full service. Yuffie was on speed dial one. All he had to do was press the button.

After a moment of staring, Nanaki sighed and draped his hand over the side of the chair, dropping the phone to the floor with a quiet thump. He had no right to ask her to come when he was the one to push her away in the first place. Let her find her happiness.

He thumped his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes, thinking of big brown eyes and mischievous fingers.

Somewhere in the distance, he heard the sound of knocking. It stirred him from his thoughts and he sat up, frowning slightly. He cocked his head to the side, listening. There was another knock. On his front door. Perhaps someone had seen him come home and wanted to talk to him. It wasn't completely outside the realm of possibilities.

"Coming," he called out as he hauled himself to his feet, leaving his phone on the floor near the chair, doubting he would miss any important calls.

He threaded his way back through the small house to the front door, barely able to see a silhouette through the frosted glass. It was actually rather short. Probably the elderly lady from next door who had often brought over home cooked casseroles for he and Yuffie. There were many a day they had eaten well thanks to her.

Nanaki reached for the knob and turned it, pulling the door open... only to have his eyes fall on someone who was not elderly and carrying a ceramic, warmed dish. He blinked in surprise.

"Yuffie?" he managed to get out, fingers tightening around the knob.

She looked up at him, the expression on her face unreadable. "I came for you," the ninja responded simply, looking as beautiful as the last time he had seen her. Yuffie's hair had lengthened some in the past few months, and there was something different about her that he couldn't quite place but she still made his heart skip a beat.

Yet, Nanaki was still confused. "What?"

Her lips curled into a smile as she stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck, nearly throwing him off balance. "I was waiting but you never came," she began as his hands fell to her hips seemingly over their own accord. "I decided to come get you instead."

She fit in his arms perfectly, her body warm and pliant, her scent as fresh and welcoming as always. The ache in his heart, the one that had nearly been overwhelming, eased as he realized she was meaning to stay. She had forgiven him.

Nanaki's hands slid until they were rested on the small of her back, almost shaking with the urge to grip her close and never let go. "But I thought..."

She shook her head, cutting him off before he could even finish the question. "You always did think too much," she said with a grin before rising up on her toes and kissing him soundly, her lips pressed firmly to his.

For a moment, he was stunned by the return of the familiar, yet slightly different now that it came with greater assurance. But the second passed quickly and he eagerly returned the kiss, his eyes sliding closed as he let her citrus taste wash over him. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth, teasing gently at the seam of his lips and he opened for her, gladly tangling their tongues together.

It was passion, it was perfect, it was exactly like coming home. She pressed against him, molding against his body as his hands roamed against her back. She was exactly what he wanted.

Finally, Yuffie pulled away, her hand teasing playfully at his long hair. "You know, I realized something."

Somehow he already knew what she was going to say. "It doesn't matter," Nanaki completed for her. "Yes, I realized that, too." He paused, looking away. "They had asked me to stay."

"And?"

"I said no," he confessed. "It wasn't where I belonged."

She lifted up a brow. "Oh? And why not?"

"Are you going to make me say it?"

Yuffie grinned at him, her eyes sparkling. "Is it wrong that I want to hear it?" She paused and traced her fingers over the flesh at his neck. "After all, which one of us worked up the courage to come to the other, hmm?"

"You have a point," he conceded, before abruptly realizing that they were still standing in the doorway where anyone passing by could see them. "Come on in, why don't you? It's still your house, too, you know."

She uncoiled her arms from her neck and slipped past him, heading into the home. "I know. But I lost my key."

"You left it behind," he corrected as he shut the door, following her into the living room. "Understandable, given the situation."

She made a noncommittal sound in her throat, coming to a stop inside the room and staring at the furniture around her, but not taking a seat. "You didn't come with me."

"You didn't ask me to," he countered, his voice equally quiet.

There as a moment of silence before she looked over her shoulder. "There was one point when I wouldn't have had to." One hand rose, fiddling with the amulet around her neck, the one he recognized as the elders having given it to her. "But then, I guess we all have to grow up sometime, ne?"

In that moment, he felt incredibly guilty, not that he hadn't before. It really set in, weighing heavily on his heart. He hadn't forgotten how blind he had been to her hurt, or that a part of him had known he should have gone but never even mentioned it. He was as much to blame for the mess as circumstance itself.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry. I was being... stupid."

She smiled lightly at that. "I think we both were. So wanna tell me why you didn't stay? I thought you wanted to find them?"

The tips of his ears flushed and he looked away from her, staring at the curtain covered window. "I did but... I wanted to be with you more." It was something he should have said a long time ago. "You're my best friend, Yuffie."

"Only a best friend?" she asked lightly, a note of hope in her voice.

"More if you would let me."

Her eyes widened slightly and he was gratified to find a very cute blush spread across the bridge of her nose. "More, huh?" she repeated, turning back towards him and folding her arms behind her back. "I have a confession to make. I had an ulterior motive for coming here. I wanted to ask for your help."

"My help?"

Yuffie nodded. "I discovered that ruling Wutai just isn't something I'm cut out for. And honestly, the world's moved past things like lords and ladies and heirs. I think it's time that Wutai moved on with it."

He tilted his head, understanding where she was coming from. "It makes sense," he agreed, beginning to grow curious. "Why did you want my help though?"

"You're smarter than me when it comes to stuff like this," she explained with a grin that made his heart skip a beat. "I don't even know where to begin in figuring out a new government and whatnot. I thought you might like to give me a hand."

Yuffie took a step closer, within arms reach. "I wouldn't mind having you around after all... for more if you would let me."

She said that as if he hadn't spent the last three months pining for her absence and wishing he hadn't been such a fool. They had always toed that line before, playing best friends, playing lovers who weren't quite lovers. They had avoided talking about it, avoided facing what was happening between them. And in the end, it had almost ruined them for everything.

Even the love that had quietly blossomed without either of them realizing it.

Nanaki understood in that moment, exactly what he felt for her. What the pattering in his heart meant, the piercing pain that had struck when he thought she no longer needed him. He realized what it meant whenever he looked at her and felt warmth bloom in his chest.

He loved Yuffie. And judging from the gleam in her eyes, the feeling was mutual.

Nanaki looked up at her, for once finding the courage to take the first step. "There's nothing I would want more than you," he admitted, his heart beating so loudly in his chest he was certain she could hear him.

Then, before she could even speak, he closed the distance between them and cupped her face with his hands, kissing Yuffie deeply. Her hands rose, gripping his arms as she immediately responded to the kiss, returning it eagerly.

It took a moment for him to realize that the strange humming he felt wasn't a result of his emotions but the fact that his amulet was thrumming and emitting a soft light. They broke off the kiss simultaneously, looking down at the golden glow between them. Nanaki was astonished to see that Yuffie's was luminescent as well.

Her eyes widened. "What... what's going on?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Akili said nothing of this," he responded, somewhat in awe as Yuffie lifted her hand and curiously wrapped her fingers around his amulet.

The moment she touched the medal, the light flared so brightly that the both of them were forced to look away and a shock of energy raced through the room, throwing them apart. Nanaki hit the ground hard, hearing Yuffie's groan echo his own as a very familiar sensation wracked his body. Though he hadn't felt it in around five months.

When the light faded mere seconds later, Nanaki grimaced and rose shakily to four limbs, trying to get used to the feeling of his lupine shape once more. According to what Kalan and Akili had explained, he would have thought the transformations would be voluntary since he understood.

He blinked and turned his head to the side, only to gape when he realized something incredible, something beyond what he would have been able to believe if he hadn't already witnessed his own change. Where Yuffie had landed was now a smaller version of his current form, attempting to rise unsteadily to her feet.

She looked up at him, her eyes a beautiful gleaming mix of amber and onyx. "What...?" the former human breathed. "I'm... I'm...?"

Nanaki gaped at her beauty, sleek and trim with her fur a dark brown. "Yeah, you are." He eyed her warily, wondering if she was at all bothered by the sudden change that still shocked him. "Are you okay?"

There was a moment of surprised quiet.

"This is..." She trailed off, taking a few tentative steps that were shaky but rapidly growing in certainty. Her eyes suddenly sparkled. "Awesome!" she suddenly exclaimed, performing a bit of a jump. "I'll bet I'm super fast now. Want to test it?"

He showed have known better than to expect she would be upset. He chuckled, a teasing glint taking over his features. He looked as if he was going to say no before suddenly bounding out of the room, heading for the door. He was stopped only momentarily by getting it open before he was out and racing madly for the open space of the plains outside of Cosmo Canyon.

"Hey!" Laughter echoed and he knew that Yuffie followed, mere seconds behind him. They left the door wide open.

They raced through the streets of Cosmo Canyon, dodging pedestrians who gave them startled looks, moving so quickly that they kicked up dust in their wake. A great sense of freedom overcame Nanaki as he ran and he couldn't help but grin as he headed for the brilliant green outside the city.

"I think I'm faster than you," Yuffie called out breathlessly as she drew up beside him, easily matching his stride.

He turned his head briefly to look at her before concentrating again on the path in front of him. "We'll see," he said loudly, enjoying the banter. "I've more experience."

"Oh?"

He had only a second to register the tone of her voice before she threw herself at him and they collided in a flurry of laughter and fiery tails, rolling across the ground. Luckily, she had tackled him in the direction of the thick grass and not the bare earth. They tumbled across the green for the span of a minute before finally coming to an abrupt stop, sprawled out over the ground.

Nanaki panted as he lay next to Yuffie, his eyes rolling up to gaze at the sky above them, a brilliant blue without a cloud in sight. He felt elated, happier than he ever expected in his entire life. Beside him, the Wutaiian-turned-lion wolf panted as well, her tail restlessly twitching.

She flopped over, scooting next to him so that her head tucked under his. "It's beautiful," she breathed, nudging him with her nose.

He agreed with her. "But not as much as you."

A moment passed where a breath of wind stirred before Yuffie chuckled lightly.

"What?" he said, somewhat affronted that she would laugh at him. "That was a compliment."

She nosed him again, affection in the gesture. "I know. But it sounded so corny that I couldn't help myself." Her eyes sparkled with joy. "If it makes you feel better, I think you're pretty."

"That's worse," Nanaki argued, though he couldn't help the amusement that stole onto his features. "Males are supposed to be strong or handsome or..."

"This would be the part where I interrupt you with a kiss," she inserted, cutting off his diatribe. "But I don't think I can in this form."

He wished he could kiss her as well.

And then he felt it, the tingling in his extremities. The amulet hummed, warming against his chest and in a flash, he felt the slightly more painful transformation into his more human form, bones lengthening and stretching as greater power infused into his muscles.

Nanaki stretched and glanced out of the corner of his eye. Yuffie was wincing slightly, cracking her neck.

"Ergh, it hurts a bit more the other way around," she commented, wrinkling her nose. Her hand came up and she rubbed her shoulder, otherwise unbothered by the abrupt change. It seemed as if she hadn't completely ignored Akili's lecture after all.

"I should have warned you about that," Nanaki said quietly, watching as she stretched, muscles shifting beneath her skin.

Yuffie truly was beautiful; he hadn't just been speaking for mere words. And she was his. He wanted nothing more than to draw her into his arms and never let her go, as he should have done those few months ago.

"It's not anything I couldn't handle," Yuffie was commenting thoughtfully, watching as she clenched and unclenched her own hand as if fascinated. "Still, I feel a bit less power--"

He kissed her, cupping her face with his hands and drawing her near him. She tasted sweet as always, sweet with a hint of citrus. A mystery he still hadn't solved. Nanaki carded his fingers through her hair, tangling in long dark strands and tilted her head so that he could kiss her deeper. Yuffie readily complied, molding against him. One of her hands gripped onto his shoulder, refusing to let go, as the other curled around his waist.

Nanaki slipped his arm around her and tugged her closer, practically into his lap. She murmured low in her throat, pressing against the front of his body. Yuffie was warm and sweet-smelling and everything he wants, fitting perfectly in his arms where she squirmed, turning his blood to molten lava.

His lips left her mouth with some reluctance and he latched eagerly onto her throat, licking and sucking, just wanting to taste her flesh. He wanted to memorize the way she smelled, devour more of that beautiful skin. She gasped, pushing closer to him.

"Nanaki," Yuffie moaned, sounding both breathless and needy.

Her hands slid from his shoulder around to his back where she slipped both hands under his shirt, her fingers tracing up and down his back. She shifted on his lap, her legs falling around his hips until she was straddling him as he devoured her throat. He dipped his explorations lower, marking her collarbone with his mouth before snaking a tongue into her ear.

He wanted nothing more than to continue touching her. Here, there, everywhere he could lay his hands. He moved to cup her ass, kneading one shapely cheek with his fingers and tugging the ninja forward until their clothed groins came in contact. Another sharp gasp poured from his lips as his arousal pressed against the heat between her thighs.

She moaned his name again.

"You taste good," he murmured against her skin, rolling his hips upwards even as she ground down to meet his motions.

"You feel good," Yuffie countered breathlessly, her hands a constant presence against his back.

Nanaki raised his head to kiss her again, passionately laying siege to her mouth. All the feelings and all the sensations were so good he could feel them burning through his body, making him ache with need, his heart thundering loudly in his ears.

Yuffie suddenly gave a quick tug on him, leaning her weight backwards. The demi-human took the hint and shifted carefully, moving to lay her down on the grass where he steadily tangled their tongues. He braced himself with one hand, hovering over her body as she lifted her hands to his chest, brushing over the fabric of his t-shirt before sliding beneath the cotton.

Her fingers were warm on his skin, delicately touching everywhere and causing his body to heat, his mind to go white with desire. Nestled between her legs, Nanaki ground against her, satisfied when she writhed up towards him. The both of them were desperately seeking something that neither could seem to express coherently.

Nanaki's free hand moved to her own shirt, hesitating briefly at the hem. When she arched up into his touch, however, he moved with more confidence, sliding his fingers beneath the fabric and seeking out her breast. He fondled the soft mound over her bra briefly before daring to pull down the fabric, brushing his palm over her bare breast.

A moan echoed deep in her throat, her body eagerly responding to his touch. Her nipple slowly hardened beneath his hand. Fascinated, he brushed a curious finger over the nub and was gifted with an impatient growl of interest. He flicked the digit over her nipple once more.

Yuffie abruptly broke off the consuming kiss with a gasp. "Nanaki!" she cried, trying to pull him down closer to her. "That feels so good."

His breath quickening, Nanaki had the sudden urge to taste her. His mouth salivated at the thought of touching her so intimately, even as his cheeks burned from the mere forwardness of the suggestion. But to produce more of those sounds, to make her say his name like that again... he wanted to hear it. He wanted to continue seeing her flushed red and breathless.

Without another thought, he tugged up her shirt and moved downwards, his eyes roaming over her revealed breasts, peach-colored nipples hardened into nubs. His groin tightened at the sight and before he could lose his nerve, he dipped his head and ran his tongue over it. As if electricity had struck, Yuffie whimpered, her fingers gripping onto him eagerly, her hips moving restlessly.

Encouraged, and mindful of his fangs, Nanaki licked her again before drawing the pert flesh into his mouth, sucking gently. She writhed, absolutely writhed, the sounds pouring from her throat causing his body to flush with heat. He wanted to touch her everywhere, to see how else he could bring her pleasure. His body liked that idea, arousal throbbing behind the wall of his jeans. The need becoming so great that Nanaki wondered if he was capable of stopping.

"Nanaki," Yuffie moaned. "Please don't stop."

But he did. Because her words almost sounded like a request and his desire-hungry body was all too willing to take advantage. After having made everything right again, he didn't want to screw their relationship up.

With some regret, he released her breast from his mouth and moved so that he could look into her eyes, all too aware of the fact that their groins were still touching, the heat between them palpable. Her face was flushed with need, her eyes dilated and dark with lust and she looked beautiful.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, cupping her face with his hand and rubbing a thumb across her cheek.

Frustration flitted across her features and she rubbed her hand over his chest. "Why'd you stop?" she demanded without any hesitation.

Nanaki blinked, surprised by her response. "Because I don't want to ruin this," he answered honestly, licking his lips. "I don't want to push you into anything that neither of us are ready for."

The ninja felt her heart swell at that, the deep feelings growing even further. That was Nanaki, pure and simple, always prepared to take care of her and infinitely sweet. It was only one of the many reasons she cared for him. Besides, she fought Sephiroth and she faced down evil deities. She was pretty sure that at this point she could handle sex with the man she loved, especially since she knew he would rather slit his own throat than hurt her. Because she was certain that although it hadn't been voiced, this was love.

"I trust you," Yuffie said after a moment. "I trust you to watch my back in battle. I trust you to be my best friend." She paused, her eyes roving over his face searchingly. "And I trust that you care for me."

Stunned by her words, Nanaki could only lean down and kiss her again, slow and gentle. The Wutaiian responded eagerly, melting into his arms and hoping that meant the discussion was over. But he was not yet completely certain.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his words a warm breath on her lips.

She didn't even need to think any longer, nodding as her hand deviously slid between their bodies to his groin, fingers brushing deftly over his clothed erection. "I'm sure," she breathed as he stifled a groan, shivers racing down his spine.

The demi-human swallowed thickly. "Okay then," he managed and moved to shift away from her, sitting back on his knees.

"Where are you going?" Yuffie asked with a frown.

Golden eyes glanced around them, taking in the wide open space. "We're in the middle of a field. It's not exactly where I want our first time to be," he explained as he stood and offered her a hand, ready to pull her to her feet. She accepted the motion and was soon on her feet, Nanaki helpfully adjusting her shirt though his touch lingered on her breast.

"I don't want anyone else to see what's for my eyes alone."

"Possessive much?" Yuffie joked, but inwardly, it made her insides squirmy to hear it. She could see just how aroused, just how hungry for her he looked and it caused her belly to tighten with anticipation, a low fire burning in her belly.

Instead of answering, however, Nanaki chose to kiss her again before grabbing her hand and hurrying back towards Cosmo Canyon. She held no protest as she followed. Luckily, they hadn't made it far from the town and were back within the limits rather quickly, anticipation building steadily.

The two best friends returned to the home they had shared in record time, kicking off their footwear at the front door before heading to Nanaki's room in unspoken agreement. The bed was larger, Yuffie recalled to herself with a faint blush. And far more comfortable.

She didn't give Nanaki time to think as they stepped in the room, he pulling the door shut behind him. Yuffie immediately turned and practically tackled him against the thick wood, her lips finding his as she wound her arms around his neck. His hands settled at the base of her back, squeezing gently as she sucked on his bottom lip, her body pressed completely to his. She felt his arousal prod against her thigh and the full extent of what they were about to do flashed across her mind.

She broke off the kiss, shooting him a curious expression. "Do you even know what you're doing?" she questioned, wanting to ask herself the same question. She knew how it all worked in theory but having no experience left her feeling a little... concerned for lack of a better word.

To her astonishment, the moment she asked, he blushed such a cute, bright red that it nearly outmatched his hair. "I... sort of," he admitted.

Yuffie lifted a brow. "Sort of?" the ninja repeated, unable to help the suspicion that crept into her tone.

"I've never done it before," Nanaki amended hastily, able to guess the misunderstanding that could develop. "But there are books and..." he trailed off, biting his lower lip.

"And?"

The blush deepened as hi gaze fell to the floor. "I asked some advice," the demi-human mumbled.

Yuffie blinked, trying her best to hold back a grin. "From who?" came the curious query as she inwardly giggled at the thought of Nanaki asking obviously gay Cid or Tseng how to have sex with a woman. She would have loved to see that.

He still refused to look at her. "Archer," Nanaki mumbled once more, this time so low she almost didn't catch it. It was so cute but she knew better than to say that aloud. He had his pride after all.

"Good guy, that Archer," Yuffie responded, managing to return to seriousness. She rose up on her tiptoes, kissing lightly at Nanaki's ear. "Now I'm even surer."

The grip on her hips tightened. "I'm relieved to hear that," he murmured, turning his head and capturing her lips.

It became a blur after that. A blur of emotion and feeling and sweet touches. He was so tender with her, gentle and skilled. It was about as perfect as she believed her first time could be. She should have known it would be like that.

She memorized the scent of him, fell deeper in love with the taste of him. And he, in turn, was fascinated by her softness, by her response.

Inwardly, Nanaki was vowing to send Archer a gift basket.

And when the tremors faded, they collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily and wrapped around one another. Nanaki kissed her gently, able to feel her heart pounding against him as he pulled her against him, molding her sweaty, softness to his. His hand settled on his hip, her leg sliding around his as they traded soft kisses.

Yuffie hummed low in her throat, carding her fingers through his hair. "That was wonderful," she murmured contentedly.

He felt his cheeks heat. "I should have lasted longer," he mumbled.

She chuckled tiredly, pressing a kiss to his throat where she tasted the salt of his sweat and the flavor that was her Nanaki. She couldn't have imagined it to be anymore perfect.

Nanaki's hand slid comfortably up her back before he kissed the top of her forehead and tried to disengage himself from their entwined limbs. "I'll be right back," he assured her, rising from the bed with all of his usual languid grace.

She openly ogled his backside, the muscles shifting beautifully beneath his skin as he walked to his adjoining bathroom. '_Mine_,' she thought to herself with a grin. '_He's all mine_.' Her body was tingling and she thought that she'd just rather not move. In her mind, she was thanking Archer repeatedly, wondering how Nanaki had worked up the courage to go ask the man such an embarrassing question. And when for that matter.

"You look like the cat that's gotten the cream," Nanaki said as he stepped back into the room, "and the canary as well," he added, sliding back into the bed next to her. She immediately turned towards him, cuddling up against his greater warmth. It always amazed her how well they fit together.

"Maybe I have," she responded teasingly, fingers tracing nonsensical designs on his bare chest. They trekked downwards, touching the line of hair before darting back upwards.

"No regrets?" he asked after a moment and she as able to hear the reverberations of his words in his chest.

She smiled. "None. You?"

His hand slid down her back. "I'd never regret you."

When had her Nanaki become such a sap? After a moment, her giggle escaped her and she buried her face in his chest.

"What?" he asked, slightly perturbed though his voice hinted at playful. "Are you laughing at me?"

She looked up at him, eyes sparkling. "I wouldn't dare."

He kissed her again, if only to prove to himself that she really was there in his arms and it wasn't a dream. "Now what?" he asked.

She shrugged, snuggling sleepily against him. "Whatever we want. I've got to go to Wutai eventually. I can't leave until I've got everything settled. But so long as you're with me, it doesn't really matter."

"You're right," Nanaki agreed, enjoying the feel of her warmth next to him. It was almost hard for him to believe that he could be that happy. That after the mistakes he had made, he still managed to get what he wanted.

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Yuffie shifted. "Ne Nanaki... would you have ever come to see me if I hadn't come here first?"

He sighed, his hand brushing across her bare back. "Of course," he answered immediately, knowing then and there that it was the truth. "Though it might have taken me a bit of time to work up the courage." He paused, considering. "I wouldn't have been able to stay away too long."

A smile curved her lips. "Thought so. Get the lights will you?" Yuffie yawned. "I think it's time that I take a nap."

The demi-human lifted a brow. "A nap."

"I need my energy," she responded, pressing against him meaningfully. "For later."

He felt his heart pick up a beat at just that, his sated organ twitching in interest. His eyes flickered to the light switch on the far corner of the room, where he would have to rise to turn it off. He really didn't want to move from the comfortable position.

All of a sudden, Yuffie shifted and her hand darted upwards, flicking casually through the air. He watched with wide eyes as a throwing dart flew across the room, neatly clipping the switch and bathing them in darkness. Her skill never ceased to amaze him.

"There," she said with another yawn. "Problem solved."

Nanaki chuckled and groped for the blankets shoved down beneath them, pulling the covers over their naked forms. "You're mine now, Yuffie Kisaragi. I hope you know that."

She hummed noncommittally in her throat, sounding very sleepy. "Sounds good to me. Night, Nanaki."

Words of love went unspoken, unnecessary when the emotion was so very obvious on its own. Soon, the sounds of quiet breathing were all that filled the room. And somewhere beyond their eyes, the sun set in the distance.

* * *

(continued in Shattered Children, the last of the series)

A/N: And thus we reach the end! -dramatic drum roll- Ta da! Now I only have to finish Shattered Children and this series will be complete. -wipes sweat from brow- Shattered is two and a half years old and still going strong. With over 140 chapters, 2500 pages, and many, many long hours spent wiling away at my computer I can honestly say I'm looking forward to the end.

Whew.

Feedback is muchly craved. Yes it is.

Thanks everyone!

Now go read Shattered Children!


End file.
